Un matin ordinaire
by Splanchnique
Summary: Toujours premier levé, et toujours chargé des corvées du matin. De toutes manières il n'arrivait jamais à les terminer correctement avec ceux là... / YAOI Hiruma et... non finalement mes bêtises j'les arrête pas!
1. Un matin ordinaire

**Pairing? Bah ça fait pas une paire ça fait un trio en fait...**

**Chuis désoléééée XD Non faut que j'arrête d'écrire à trois heures du matin en délirant avec les copines, vraiment...  
Faudrait que j'arrête de publier mes bêtises aussi.  
Nan?**

**

* * *

**

Un matin ordinaire

Hiruma était toujours le premier levé. En général Kid ne tardait pas, c'est vrai, mais il n'empêchait que c'était toujours à lui de préparer ce fuckin' petit-déj'. A croire que le brun le faisait exprès. Il était pratiquement certain qu'il tendait l'oreille de sa chambre en attendant d'entendre le blond se lever et se diriger vers la cuisine.  
Connard.  
Bah, il n'arrivait jamais à lui en vouloir de toutes façons quand il arrivait juste en bas de pyjama derrière lui, ses cheveux noirs encore emmêlés et sa barbe de trois jours lui donnant ce fichu charme. Désinvolte et sexy étaient les deux mots qui lui convenaient le mieux.  
Un baiser dans le cou, ses bras autour de sa taille, et tout était pardonné après ce « bonjour » encore endormi.

N'empêche que c'est encore lui qui allait se farcir la popote.  
Enfin s'il y arrivait.

« Kid, bon Dieu tu vas pas commencer ?!  
- Mmh ? »

Mordillant l'épaule d'Hiruma, joueur, le cow-boy glissa ses mains sous le boxer du démon qu'il portait pour dormir.  
Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il savait qu'il aurait beau s'époumoner, rien n'y ferait. Le flegme du brun était trop… trop. Une énième fois il essaya de le repousser –sans grande conviction en vérité- et pour toute récompenses de ses efforts de ne pas céder à Kid, il se retrouva sur le plan de travail, avec son compagnon qui lui dévorait le cou.  
Et bordel. Fallait-il qu'il cède ? A CHAQUE fois ? …'chier.  
Et en plus il arrivait à gémir sous les baisers et les caresses du quaterback de Seibu. D'accord il était doué pour ça. Mais enfin un peu de décence et de dignité n'aurait pas été superflue là tout de suite.

« Non mais surtout t'embête pas, raclure, hein. Te rappelle surtout pas que t'es pas seul. »

Kid eut un sourire et posa son front sur l'épaule d'Hiruma avant de se retourner, lâchant le blond.

« Tu n'as qu'à te lever avant, Agon. Tu es toujours à la bourre le matin, j'en profite. »

Et v'là le dernier. Quand il ne découchait pas il se levait toujours après eux de toutes façons. Et tous les matins c'était pareil.

Il se levait.  
Kid essayait de le prendre dans la cuisine.  
Et Agon poussait une gueulante en criant à l'injustice et à l'égoïsme de Shien.

Putain, c'est pas une vie ça…

Gérer le brun placide et indolent était déjà impossible alors maîtriser ce fuckin' dread quand il piquait une crise de jalousie mal dissimulée, tenait de l'exploit.

Il sentait que son corps entier allait encore en faire les frais, en vérité.

Bingo. Agon venait de l'attraper par un poignet pour le tirer vers lui et lui voler un fougueux baiser, possessif –sa façon de lui dire bonjour, avait-il déduit après moult mois de traitement- et il lança un regard de défi à Kid qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec son éternel sourire mélancolique.

Ca faisait quoi ? Une bonne année qu'ils vivaient sous le même toit ? La même rengaine tous les jours. Et pourtant ça n'arrivait pas à le lasser. Fallait pas se voiler la face, ils s'aimaient. A leur façon, d'accord, mais c'était sincère. Et cette petite rivalité entre les quaterback de Seibu et de Shinryuji n'était qu'un jeu.  
Juste pour savoir un peu qui allait s'occuper d'Hiruma le premier, en vrai.

Oh fallait pas croire qu'il soit le seul centre d'intérêt de ce triangle amoureux. Il avait vu plus d'une fois Agon et Kid se rouler un vrai patin dans les couloirs. Sauf que cette fois c'était lui qui était allé râler, jaloux.  
'Pas déconner non plus…

Un regard, et ils s'étaient mis d'accord tous les trois. Agon le lâcha et s'adossa à un mur, pendant que Kid reprenait ce qui venait d'être interrompu.

Hiruma savait très bien comment ça allait finir.  
Le petit-déj' allait encore cramer.


	2. Caprice

**Re-coucou!**

**Bon en fait ça devait être un one-shot mais on m'a demandé la suite alors... J'ai fait ce petit chapitre là ^^  
Donc je pense faire des drabbles de temps en temps sur ce trio ^^ et toujours rating T je pense**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**Caprice**

« Non, Shien, bordel de merde !  
- Youichi… sois un peu…  
- J'ai dis non, t'es sourd fuckin' cowboy ? »

Le brun soupira et eut un petit sourire, sans pour autant relâcher son compagnon. Oui, ils vivaient ensemble. Oui, ils couchaient ensemble –démentir ne servirait à rien, pas vrai ? Mais non, non et non il n'était pas à la merci des caprices de ce stupide type dont il partageait le toit et occasionnellement le lit.  
Ouais, pour tout dire, ils avaient chacun une chambre. Mesure de sécurité. Inutile dans le cas présent remarquez…

La main sur la gorge de Kid, Hiruma le tenait le plus loin possible de lui, bras tendu.

« Pas tant qu'il ne sera pas revenu, pigé ?  
- J'ai pas envie d'attendre demain.  
- Comment ça ? questionna le démon, un sourcil levé.  
- Rendez-vous galant. » répondit simplement le quaterback de Seibu.

Gardant le brun à distance, le blond se rembrunit à vue d'œil. Si bien que Kid arrêta de lutter.  
Alors comme ça il allait voir ailleurs ? Ils lui suffisaient plus ?  
Ce fuckin' dread et ses habituelles préférences pour les femmes.

« Ah ouais ? T'as pas tort, je vois pas pourquoi on l'attend alors. »

Un petit sourire victorieux se dessina sur le visage fin de Shien, et il lui vola un baiser, trop tendre au goût d'Hiruma, qui rattrapa le coche en lui dévorant les lèvres.  
C'était comme ça ? Pas besoin de lui.

C'était dingue, Hiruma tombait toujours dans ce genre de panneau, c'était trop simple. Il lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il suffisait de lui faire croire qu'Agon était parti batifoler autre part pour qu'il l'ait rien qu'à lui, par revanche.  
C'était jouissif. L'exclusivité pour quelques heures, que demander de mieux ?  
Mais le démon ne reprochait jamais rien à l'adolescent aux dreadlocks. Un triangle amoureux comme le leur, ne pouvait pas toujours être équitable, et chacun était libre de ses mouvements, autorisé à aller voir ailleurs si l'envie lui prenait. Mais Kid savait que même Agon n'arrivait pas à leur être infidèle.  
Lui-même aimait beaucoup le joueur de Shinryujii, mais il aimait parfois avoir un peu d'intimité avec le démon, sans être obligé de partager.  
Et puis ces moments là étaient si rares…

Il s'apprêtait à défaire l'encombrant pantalon du blond quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, sur un Agon furieux.

« Et personne m'attend hein ?! Tanches ! Tocards ! Egoïstes ! »

Et d'autres noms beaucoup, _beaucoup_ plus fleuris.  
Un regard azur se tourna vers le quaterback de Seibu, chargé de tous les reproches du monde.

« … Shien ? »

*****

Il avait dû s'excuser et s'expliquer en un temps record, avant que les deux autres ne lui fassent la peau. Hiruma soupira, las de la bêtise de l'un de ses amants, et l'autre pesta et vociféra contre sa traîtrise et son individualisme.  
Kid s'excusa encore, avec un petit sourire coupable. Ils n'allaient pas lui en vouloir à ce point là quand même ?

Quand il vit les deux hommes de sa vie se regarder d'un air entendu et prononcer « passif » en même temps, il sut qu'il avait peut-être dépassé les bornes.


	3. Béni des Dieux

**Chaaaaapitre 3! n___n Du point de vue d'Agon, maintenant. Bah vi, faudrait pas l'oublier.  
Un chapitre pour éclaircir un peu leur relation et comment elle a commencé.**

**Amusez-vous bien!**

* * *

**Béni des Dieux**

Un blond, un brun. L'un fougueux, l'autre placide. Un qui le mordait jusqu'au sang pendant l'acte et un qui apaisait cette douleur d'une caresse.  
Agon s'estimait choisi des Dieux jusque dans sa vie privée. Qui d'autre que lui pouvait se vanter de dompter deux des êtres les plus indépendants que la Terre ait porté ? Il n'avait pas un compagnon, mais bien deux, et les plus improbables qui soient.  
Mais en accord avec son caractère bien trempé –ou insupportable selon le point de vue- il n'était pas souvent chez eux, préférant flâner dans la ville jusqu'à pas d'heure. Il lui arrivait souvent de découcher d'ailleurs, au grand dam d'Hiruma qui pestait tout ce qu'il savait le lendemain.

Il ne l'aurait jamais cru, mais le démon était du genre jaloux.

Jaloux de ces gonzesses qui se pendaient systématiquement à son bras dès que le dreadeux sortait son nez dehors. Ca lui avait plu un temps, et puis quoi de plus pratique que de se faire offrir tout et n'importe quoi par ces dindes. En général, tout ce qu'il portait ou possédait était directement payé par le porte-monnaie d'une greluche quelconque.  
Un sourire et tout était joué, autant en profiter.  
Ouais, c'était sympa, mais il avait rapidement senti que ce n'était pas ça qu'il voulait. Enfin les cadeaux, tout ça, il ne cracherait jamais dessus, bien entendu. Mais les nuits passées dans le lit de ces filles, qui gémissaient son nom ou encore le rabrouait pour partir toujours trop tôt, ça l'avait lassé.  
En fait, au bout d'un certain moment, les hanches et les poitrines généreuses n'avaient plus vraiment d'attrait pour lui. Bah quoi, c'était juste des amas de graisses tout ça, pas de quoi se relever la nuit…

Et puis le football américain lui avait livré une certaine explication à son ennui. En regardant les joueurs sur le terrain autour de lui, pendant le match contre Deimon, par exemple, il avait fixé le quaterback qui lui avait tourné le dos de défi pendant un long moment. Et une seule pensée arriva à connecter ses neurones.  
Celle qu'Hiruma avait le plus beau petit cul qu'il avait jamais vu.

C'était sûrement pour ça qu'ils avaient perdu, voilà. C'était une bonne excuse, non ?

Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, il s'était fait une raison, et avait assumé ce… penchant. En culbutant Hiruma dans les vestiaires quelques semaines plus tard à vrai dire.

Et puis Kid était arrivé, avec son sourire doux, ses yeux noirs et son corps à se damner. C'était le démon qui l'avait repéré le premier, et lui avait proposé cet étrange idée de ménage à trois.  
Bah, il n'avait pas été contre en définitive. Agon n'était pas du genre jaloux, contrairement à son premier compagnon. D'ailleurs, il le soupçonnait d'avoir attiré Shien dans leur filets pour éviter qu'il n'aille tromper le blond avec.

Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, si leur relation avait été étrangement construite, elle n'en était pas moins extrêmement solide après quelques mois. Assez même pour qu'ils partagent le même toit. Les disputes et les sarcasmes n'étaient pas rares, mais ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de se réconcilier –le plus souvent, entre les draps.  
C'était son chez-soi, même s'il n'y était pas souvent. Un endroit où il se sentait encore à sa place, encore plus que lorsqu'il vivait avec son jumeau. Un lieu où il serait toujours accueilli, même si c'était par des tanches pareilles.  
Mais enfin, pas de quoi se plaindre, et puis ils les aimaient bien, ces deux tocards. Assez pour en embrasser un dans le cou sans prévenir, lorsqu'il fait la cuisine, ou tripoter l'autre tandis qu'il remplit son carnet de menaces.

Par contre, il sortait toujours avec des filles de temps à autre. C'est-à-dire quand il avait besoin de nouvelles fringues, ou une envie soudaine d'acheter une babiole. Et ça, Hiruma ne le pardonnait pas. En général, s'il avait vent de son escapade avec une de ces poules, il était bon pour aller dormir ailleurs pendant plusieurs jours. Et pas chez une « copine ». Formellement interdit.  
Shien avait bien pris sa défense de temps à autre mais il n'était pas celui qui avait le plus de caractère ici. Le démon régnait en maître. Et même Agon pliait à ses directives.  
Oui, lui, le fier joueur phare de Shinryujii baissait la tête devant le blond. Il ne faut pas non plus imaginer qu'il se laissait faire, l'insulte et la provocation étaient ses péchés mignons. Mais en général la dispute se finissait sur un claquement de porte sans appel. Celui qui veut dire « ne remets pas les pieds ici avant que tu n'y sois invité. »

Bah, il obéissait, point. Le blond se calmait au bout de deux, trois jours, et il pouvait à nouveau avoir accès à tout ce qu'il désirait vraiment. Son cœur, son âme, et son corps. Et bien sûr, celui de Kid, par la même occasion.

Il n'avait pas de préférences entre les deux. Il les aimait sans rien dire, ça s'arrêtait là. Il appréciait la virulence de l'adolescent démoniaque, mais il aimait aussi l'indolence du cowboy. Un différent, au gré de ses humeurs. Il prenait Hiruma si il avait besoin de passion. Le tour de Kid venait s'il avait envie de tendresse, voilà tout.

« Fuckin' dread ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'y'a, tocard ?  
- Rien, va t'faire, rétorquait le blond, vexé.  
- Rentre pas trop tard. » traduisait Shien, plongé dans son livre.

La routine, quoi. Agréable et rassurante, une pause dans sa vie tumultueuse et son caractère de feu. Il avait besoin d'eux deux pour se sentir complet.

Avec ces deux là, il était vraiment béni des dieux, comme il l'avait toujours dit.


	4. Bain

**Neeeew chapter! Ouais j'trouve que celui là est un peu en dessous des autres quand même... mais enfin c'est pas à moi de juger hein!  
A nouveau point de vue d'Hiruma cette fois**

**Bisous!**

* * *

**Bain**

« Si tu restes là on va finir par venir te chercher, tu sais ?  
- Deux minutes, hein ? Laissez-moi juste un peu de temps… »

Hiruma soupira et bascula sa tête en arrière, la cou soutenu par le bord de la grande baignoire carrée. Agon s'étira avec un sourire moqueur, à droite du blond.

« Je t'avais dis qu'il ne voudrait pas.  
- Il a pas le choix de toute manière. Tu te magnes oui ?! » ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son second compagnon.

Il savait que Shien était du genre… pudique. Aussi avait-il lancé cette idée de bain à trois. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si ils ne s'étaient jamais vus sous toutes les coutures. Mais pour Kid apparemment, c'était encore différent.  
En tous cas, assez différent pour qu'il ne parvienne pas à se détacher de la porte qui le cachait aux yeux de ses deux amants.

« Eh, tocard ! Tu comptes rester derrière ça combien de temps ?! vociféra Agon.  
- J-j'arrive, ça va, deux minutes…  
- Ca en fait déjà vingt qu'on t'attend. On va finir par fondre tu sais ? » soupira le quaterback des Devil Bats, las.

Il ferma les yeux, capable d'attendre indéfiniment. Mais Agon n'était pas aussi patient que lui. Un remoud dans l'eau, des gouttes tombant sur le sol.  
Une autre agitation dans le bain et il ouvrit un œil.

« Fuckin' dread, tu vas le noyer tu sais ? »

Le joueur de Shinryujii avait saisi celui de Seibu par la nuque et lui avait plongé la tête et les épaules dans l'eau brûlante. Aux mots d'Hiruma, il le lâcha de mauvaise grâce et se réinstalla à côté du blond, pendant que Kid s'extirpait de là pour reprendre sa respiration.

« Agon !!  
- Je sais, je suis taré tout ça… Tu vas pas rester dehors maintenant que t'es là ? »

Le cowboy avait brusquement rougi. Hiruma balaya l'air d'une main comme pour estomper la gêne du brun.

« Fais pas ta prude. J'crois qu'on a fait pire que de prendre un bain ensemble non ? Et puis tu voudrais pas me laisser seul avec celui-là, pas vrai ? »

Un rictus démoniaque quand il désigna Agon du menton, et ça acheva de décider Shien à les rejoindre, se postant en face d'eux, épaules et nez baissés. Pourtant le blond surprenait régulièrement un œil timide se poser sur eux, parcourir leur torse et leur gorge. Il sourit et se pencha vers leur amant, narquois, présentant son cou.

« Tu veux ? »

Le dreadeux réagit au quart de tour, enfonçant la tête du blond sous l'eau.

« Eh ! Ca fait une demi heure que je suis à côté de toi et tu m'as rien proposé !  
- 'blub' »

Il relâcha la pression et Hiruma respira à nouveau, ses cheveux collant à ses tempes et sa nuque. Le frère d'Unsui ne put s'empêcher d'y passer une main, comme pour s'excuser, et lui mordilla le cou, sans se soucier du troisième, aux premières loges pour le spectacle d'un démon ronronnant sous l'attention.  
Oubliant sa pudeur, Kid réclama sa part, en volant un baiser au lycéen de Deimon, avec un regard de défi pour celui de Shinryujii.

C'était pas mal. La chaleur de l'eau, cette jalousie, et ces quatre mains posées sur lui comme pour se le disputer, ça lui mettait les sens à vif.  
Shien avait l'air d'oublier sa gêne et Agon avait décidé d'entamer un de ses petits duels avec le cowboy. C'était toujours stimulant de faire ça dans un endroit différent. Après tout c'était à cause de Kid et de son embarras qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait ici. Maintenant qu'il s'oubliait un peu, ça allait être très amusant.  
Une langue titilla son oreille, une barbe de trois jours lui chatouilla la gorge.

Mmmh, ils prendraient un bain plus souvent.


	5. Mis à l'écart

**5! C'est suite à une réflexion de ma consoeur yaoist que je l'ai fait celui-ci: "Kid est en arrière plan quand même"**

**C'est vrai, c'est vrai... alors je me rattrappe sur ce chapitre là!**

**Amusez-vous bien!**

* * *

**Mis à l'écart**

Comme déjà évoqué auparavant, Hiruma, Kid et Agon ont chacun une chambre bien à eux. Comme un espace protégé, un peu symbolique pour chacun d'entre eux.  
Mais certains soirs une simple porte est bien inutile et ils finissent tous les trois par dormir sous les même draps, étroitement serrés les uns contre les autres, et en général, suivant un même schéma.  
Hiruma au milieu, tourné vers Agon qui dort une main sous l'oreiller, et enserré par un bras de Shien qui garde le nez enfoui entre ses omoplates.

C'est dans ces moments là que le joueur de Seibu se sent un peu mis de côté. Pendant que ses deux compagnons semblent se blottir l'un contre l'autre, lui il a plus l'impression d'être une pièce rapportée, un intrus qui n'a que le droit de rester dans leur dos, agrippant ce corps fin d'un bras pour faire semblant d'appartenir à ce tout.  
Depuis le début de leur relation, c'est un peu la sensation qu'il a. Après tout, Agon et le démon étaient déjà ensemble quand ils sont venus le chercher – il ne comprenait toujours pas ce geste de leur part d'ailleurs, mais il ne s'en plaignait pas.  
Et puis il se sentait comme effacé entre eux deux. Leur caractère fort, leur impulsivité et leur éclats de voix qui remplissaient parfois l'appartement l'isolaient. Il n'avait pas leur hargne et leur tempérament de feu, et ça le pesait parfois.

Comme cette nuit où ils dormaient ensemble, donc. Il se cala un peu plus contre le dos du blond, qui entrouvrit un œil, dérangé en plein rêve.

« T'as fini de gigoter, fuckin' cowboy ?  
- Pardon… »

Voilà, il s'excusait, s'effaçait, et tout reprenait son cours. Pourtant le quaterback de Deimon avait dû saisir la pointe de tristesse dans sa voix, car il se retourna précautionneusement pour ne pas réveiller Agon, lui faisant désormais face.

« Ca va pas ? »

Le voix douce d'Hiruma lui arracha un petit sourire, et lui suffit à lui mettre du baume au cœur. C'est vrai… il n'y avait qu'avec lui qu'il utilisait ce ton. Il vociférait sur les autres, et n'en avait pas besoin avec l'adolescent aux dreadlocks. Alors ça, ça lui était réservé.

« Rien… d'important, rendors-toi.  
- Eh… je crois qu'on peut tout se dire, non ? »

Etonnamment, le démon jouait aussi le rôle de confident parfois, quand il n'avait pas cette gentille carpe de Tetsuma. Les mèches blondes lui chatouillèrent le front et le nez pointu de son vis-à-vis frôla le sien.

« Allez, lâche le morceau.  
- Parfois… j'ai l'impression d'être mis à l'écart de vous deux. »

Il vit les yeux saphir de son compagnon éveillé s'écarquiller dans la pénombre et le démon éclata franchement de rire. Ce qui ne manqua pas de réveiller le troisième.

« Bordel, faites plus de bruit surtout ! maugréa-t-il.  
- Ecoute ça fuckin' dread, Shien trouve qu'il est « mis à l'écart » avec nous. T'imagines ? »

Le joueur de Shinryujii resta interdit un moment, et jura tout bas.

« Non mais j'y crois pas ça ! On va le chercher alors qu'on est déjà ensemble, on vit avec lui, on dort avec lui et bien plus que ça et il se sent _mis à l'écart_ ? »

Kid n'osa pas rouvrir la bouche, de peur de dire une nouvelle ineptie.  
Agon le tira contre lui, reposant la tête du brun sur son torse, et Hiruma se coucha en travers de son ventre, blotti comme un chat.

« Tu sais que c'est cette tanche qui t'avais repéré ? grogna le dreadeux en désignant le démon.  
- Mais c'est toi qui a voulu de lui d'abord.  
- Et alors ? Ca revient au même au final non ? »

Un bras musclé entoura ses épaules, deux plus minces s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille.

« Tu n'as pas tort, fuckin'dread. Le résultat est le même.  
-Mmh. »

Shien les regarda l'un après l'autre, un peu ahuri. Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là ? Un baiser dans ses cheveux, un autre au même moment sur le plexus.  
Ah d'accord.  
En définitive, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, ils l'aimaient, profondément, sans lui préférer leur premier partenaire. Même s'ils ne le disaient jamais, trop fiers pour avouer ce genre de choses.  
Chacun avait besoin de ses deux compagnons, devenus indispensables pour être entier.

Cette nuit là, le schéma fut rompu.  
C'est lui qui était au centre du lit. Et de toutes leurs attentions.


	6. Convalescence

**Ah bah on y pensait pas tout de suite mais oui... que faisait Agon quand Shien et Hiruma avait tous les deux le bras dans le plâtre, hein hein?  
Snif, pov' Kid et Hiru TT**

* * *

**Convalescence**

Il aurait étripé ce type.  
Ce… Marco, ce mec qui lui faisait l'effet d'une écharde plantée dans la main, trop profondément pour être enlevée.  
Parce que son quotidien le ramenait toujours à lui.

« Agon ? Tu peux m'aider ? »

Ca, c'était Kid.

« Fuckin' dread, viens voir! »

Et ça, c'était Hiruma.

Il s'était bien occupé de son jumeau parfois quand ils étaient petits, lorsque son frère tombait malade. De mauvaise grâce certes mais il le faisait, et c'était déjà assez chiant avec un convalescent sur les bras.  
Alors deux…

Quand la semaine dernière il avait dû venir récupérer le quaterback de Seibu à l'hôpital, déjà, ils s'étaient mis à deux pour le retenir d'aller directement voir les Dinosaurs et éclater cette mèche blanche.  
C'était le minimum pour avoir mis le bras de Shien dans cet état pourtant !

Mais alors quand il avait dû refaire le trajet jusqu'à la clinique pour le démon… Kid avait mis toute son indolence et sa douceur pour le calmer, et même le blond avait évité de jeter de l'huile sur le feu en s'abstenant d'entamer une dispute habituelle. Il avait essayé de rester maître de lui-même pour qu'Agon fasse de même.

Mais enfin, quoiqu'il en soit, cela faisait maintenant une semaine et demi que Marco avait évité le passage chez un chirurgien esthétique, et que l'adolescent aux dreadlocks devait assister les deux blessés dans beaucoup de choses.

Déjà, c'était lui qui devait faire la cuisine – et Dieu sait combien Shien priait pour que son bras guérisse vite, qu'il puisse sauver leur estomac en reprenant ses fourneaux. C'était sans compter toutes les autres tâches ménagères qu'il devait se farcir maintenant. Les courses, et le ménage, entre autres.  
Au bout de quelques jours, ses compagnons avaient vite compris qu'il valait mieux l'assister dans ce genre de corvées. Après tout, à chaque fois qu'Agon rentrait avec de quoi manger, le démon et le cowboy se disaient toujours qu'un plat avec les ingrédients qu'il avait ramené avait peu de chance d'être mangeable. Et il était même fort possible que ce soit toxique.  
Mais bon, comme c'était le blond qui était chargé de cette tâche d'ordinaire, il avait fini par céder et donner exceptionnellement carte blanche – et bleue d'ailleurs- à Shien pour puiser dans son compte sans fond. Remplacer la tambouille infâme du joueur de Shinryujii par un traiteur de façon quotidienne était l'une des meilleures idées qu'il ait eu, vraiment.

Le brun quant à lui faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour lui expliquer que « non, le balai, ça se tient dans l'autre sens. » et que « non, cracher sur les meubles et passer un chiffon n'est pas un bon moyen pour enlever la poussière des étagères. »  
Un véritable calvaire.

Mais en contrepartie, les deux éclopés se faisaient un malin plaisir de le faire tourner en bourrique. Hiruma ne trouvait rien de plus amusant que l'appeler pour l'aider à prendre sa douche par exemple, et lui refuser tout contact plus poussé ensuite sous prétexte que son bras lui faisait « atrocement mal ». Agon attendrait qu'il soit rétabli.  
Kid quant à lui adorait s'installer sur les genoux du dreadeux quand il se reposait, et enfouir sa tête dans son cou, pour réclamer une attention, tel un chat. Mais comme son compagnon démoniaque, il lui accordait un baiser, et rien de plus, puis invoquait la même raison : son pauvre bras douloureux.

Ce n'était pas faux non plus, faire ce genre de choses avec une fracture multiple n'est pas vraiment conseillé… Mais étaient-ils obligés de lui rappeler ?!

Oui, évidemment, ça les amusaient trop de titiller ce fier joueur star de Shinryujii et de lui mettre les sens sans dessus-dessous. Mais ils ne poussaient jamais le jeu trop loin, et lui volaient souvent un petit baiser d'excuse, avec un sourire qui promettait qu'ils se rattraperaient une fois soignés.

Mais il y avait des points positifs. Hiruma par exemple, qui était en permanence enfermé dans un caisson à oxygène et ne revenait que le soir. Le blond rentrait et généralement, s'affalait contre lui, sur le canapé ou le lit où il se trouvait, réclamant la chaleur humaine qu'il n'avait pas eu de la journée. Oui, le blond pouvait être câlin. Son bras valide entourant son torse, la tête sur l'épaule, et il fermait les yeux.  
Quand il faisait ça, il sentait un autre corps s'appuyer contre lui. Shien venait réclamer sa part. Et ils restaient blottis tous les trois pendant des heures, bercés par la placidité du brun et la léthargie du démon.

Finalement, Marco n'était peut-être pas tant à blâmer que ça.


	7. Ambition

**Je voulais un chapitre un petit peu plus sentimental, alors voilà ^^ Désolée pour celles qui attendent de l'humour cette fois ça va être un peu plus compliqué ^^"**

**Bisous!**

* * *

**Ambitions**

Déjà la façon dont il les avait appelé dans la rue, au volant de la voiture qu'il avait piqué sans scrupules, il s'en voulait un peu. « Le chapeau de cowboy » et la « boucle d'oreille », bon… de un, il aurait pu trouver mieux. Mais de deux : fallait pas qu'on soupçonne qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux trois en public tout de même.

Déjà qu'Hiruma détestait quand Agon conduisait… là c'était pire que tout. Il se demandait même comment Kid, d'habitude assez crispé quand le dreadeux était au volant, se retenait de s'enfoncer les ongles dans les genoux pour rester calme.  
Et il réalisa sur le visage de Shien qu'il y avait autre chose, et il percuta à son tour. Bien sûr. Plus que sa vitesse et sa brutalité au volant, c'était le conducteur en lui-même qui l'inquiétait.

Il gardait les bras croisés, le regard fixé droit devant lui. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Le blond et Agon discutaient sérieusement de foot US, au lieu de se balancer des vannes, et ça, réellement, ça l'inquiétait. Kid nota un brusque changement sur le visage du conducteur quand Hiruma lâcha cette phrase.

« C'est ma première et dernière chance d'entrer en ligue pro. »

Etant derrière lui, Hiruma ne put voir le visage du tight-end se décomposer.

Alors c'était ça. Shien baissa les yeux et eu un petit sourire amusé. Bien sûr, lui aussi y avait pensé. Mais il n'imaginait pas que ça puisse l'affecter, lui, le dragon de Shinryujii, à ce point.

*****

Ca ne l'intéressait pas cette histoire de professionnels, et tout ça. L'argent oui ! Evidemment… mais il avait, à raison, tenu compte de l'ambition de son compagnon blond. Lui, physiquement trop chétif mais à l'esprit affuté comme une lame de rasoir, avait peut-être ses chances.  
C'était insupportable.

Ils continuèrent de négocier pour la forme, comme s'ils n'était liés que par ce maudit sport, et il s'arrêta enfin dans un terrain vague, à l'abri des regards. Il posa ses coudes sur le volant et se passa les mains sur le visage.  
Son bruyant soupir fit lever un sourcil au démon.

« Fuckin'dread ?  
- Toi et tes foutues ambitions ! »

Il sentit une main chaude se poser sur son épaule. Shien.

« On n'en est pas encore là, pas vrai ? »

Ce qui était agréable avec Kid, c'est qu'il comprenait toujours sans qu'on ai besoin de le dire clairement. Et c'était d'une utilité incroyable avec ces deux là, si fermés et maladroits.  
Oui… oui peut-être, mais il y avait toujours un risque. Celui que l'un d'entre eux reste ici, à jouer avec l'élite, et délaisse les deux autres. L'Amérique était trop loin pour eux, bien trop loin.

« J'espère que tu joueras comme une merde, espèce de tanche ! »

Hiruma le perçut d'abord comme une provocation moqueuse, et il se rendit peu à peu compte qu'Agon pensait vraiment ce qu'il venait de dire. Et il ne lui avait pas balancé ça pour lui dire « je veux être meilleur que toi », non. Il avait envie lui dire qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse remarquer, et qu'il reste avec eux, pour toujours.  
Le blond soupira et sa main rejoignit celle de Kid sur son épaule.

« De toutes façons, avec ce fuckin' nabot, ces monstres sur la ligne et ce fuckin' Shin, tu crois vraiment qu'on se démarquera avec Shien ? »

Il avait au moins réussit à arracher un sourire au dreadeux, même s'il le sentait encore angoissé.

« Et puis, reprit-il, même si l'un de nous reste ici, les deux autres apprendraient la langue du patelin, non ? »

Kid eut un doux sourire. Evidemment, si l'un allait quelque part, les autres suivraient. Il avait été stupide de ne pas penser ainsi. Les bras du blond contournèrent le siège pour se nouer autour de son torse et il lui souffla dans le cou.

« Ne pense plus jamais qu'on te laissera seul, ça marche, fuckin' dread ?  
- Evidemment, pauvre tocard. »

Une fois redescendus à l'hôtel, ils se toisèrent d'un air entendu. Ils passeraient cette nuit dans la chambre d'Agon, ensemble.  
Toujours ensemble, quoiqu'il arrive.


	8. Armoires

**Je sais c'est tout petit minuscule tout ça... c'est pour ça que je vous donne deux chaps d'un coup :x**

**Bisous!**

* * *

**Armoires**

Quand on ouvrait leurs armoires, c'était presque déjà révélateur de leur personnalité.

D'abord Hiruma. Que des jeans serrés, ou des pantalons droits, un peu stricts en apparence, mais qui mettaient diablement son postérieur en valeur –selon Agon.  
Et puis en général, des cols roulés, ou des T-shirts moulants, qui semblaient épouser parfaitement la forme de chacun de ses muscles. Ca faisait ressortir sa carrure fine d'athlète, et c'était sacrément appétissant – pensait Kid.

Après il y avait l'adolescent aux dreadlocks. En général il portait des kimonos dont il laissait le haut entrebâillé à la maison. Un appel au viol – clamait Hiruma.  
L'alternative était des pantalons larges et légers, associés à des chemises de même apparence, dont il laissait le col ouvert pour découvrir son cou musclé. Très tentant – d'après Shien.

Et enfin, il y avait les vêtements tout droit sortis du far west dans la commode de Kid. Pourtant, son Stetson cachant ses beaux yeux d'obsidiennes et ses chemises noires sous ses gilets à f ranges donnaient juste envie des les arracher pour découvrir ce qu'il y avait dessous – selon les dires du joueur de Shinryujii.  
Et ses pantalons évasés et moulants et ses bottes relevaient tout droit d'un fantasme quotidien – notait le démon.

Ils avaient tous les trois un style bien particulier, mais qui avait le mérite d'attiser les sens de chacun.

Enfin de toutes façons, et ils étaient tous d'accord, c'était beaucoup plus excitant de ne rien porter…


	9. 14 février

**Un sujet banal qu'est la St-Valentin... m'enfin avec ces trois là ça doit vite déraper u_u**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**14 février**

« …Tu te fous de ma gueule ? »

Kid eut un petit sourire d'excuse et lui tendit un peu plus la boîte.

« Allez, ça se fait, non ?  
- Mais ! Non ! Tu vas te réduire à l'état de gonzesse énamourée quand même ?!  
- Non enfin, mais je pensais juste qu'une petite attention…  
- Ouais ben non ! »

Hiruma se glissa dans le salon, intrigué par le ton d'Agon.  
Et il fallait dire que voir Shien, le jour de la St Valentin, avec une grande boite blanche entourée d'un ruban rouge dans les mains, en essayant de l'offrir à ce fuckin'dread, c'était de loin le truc le plus marrant qu'il ai jamais vu. D'ailleurs son éternel ricanement hystérique avait eu le mérite de reporter toute l'attention des deux adolescents vers lui.

« Bah alors ? Timide fuckin' dread ?  
- Hein?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu baves, bien sûr que non !  
- Quand les nanas t'en offraient tu crachais pas dessus pourtant, lança-t-il en se rapprochant de la scène.  
- C'est pas pareil là c'est…  
- Fait voir ? »

Il ouvrit la boîte sans que Kid puisse réagir et en enfourna un des chocolats devant les yeux médusés du joueur de Shinryujii.

« Café.  
- Tu sais Youichi… j'ai aussi une boîte pour toi…  
- Bah, si lui n'en veut pas… » nargua le blond en se léchant un doigt pour récupérer un peu de chocolat fondu.

Pour toute réaction, Agon arracha la boîte des mains du brun, fusillant le démon du regard. Hiruma ricana gentiment.

« Tu vois que tu la voulais finalement.  
- Que ? je… mais tu !  
- Nie pas. T'es un grand timide au fond, hein ? appuya le quaterback de Deimon, moqueur.  
- Ta gueule ! »

Fut la réponse la plus mature qu'il pu donner avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec son cadeau.

Kid eut un de ses doux sourires et fouilla dans son sac, en sortant une boîte semblable à la première.

« Avant que tu ne te rabattes sur celle d'Agon.  
- Je n'aime pas le chocolat.  
- Je sais. Tu as juste fais ça pour qu'il accepte. Je ne suis pas aveugle, tu sais ? En fait le plus timide dans l'histoire c'est toi, tu peux jamais rien dire clairement.  
- Que ? je… mais tu !  
- Vous êtes vraiment pareils tous les deux, Shien rit doucement et lui tendit la boîte identique. Allez, tiens.  
- Je n'aime pas…  
- Ouvre avant de dire ce genre de choses. »

Hiruma grogna et s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce. Jusqu'à ce que la boîte se révèle être un écrin pour préserver un magnifique revolver issu directement de la collection privée des Mushanokoji. Une petite merveille.

« Une pièce de collection, hein ?  
- Shien...  
- Laisse-moi deviner, merci ?  
- … Comment veux-tu que je tire avec ce genre de truc fuckin' cowboy ?! Et j'vais avoir l'air de quoi si je sors ce machin, hein ?!! »

Sa façon bien à lui de le remercier.

Il n'empêchait que le soir même, Kid avait retrouvé la boîte d'Agon vide et Hiruma en train de lustrer son présent avec grand soin.

Oui alors, par contre, l'année prochaine, il trouverait autre chose pour l'adolescent aux dreadlocks. La crise de foie en pleine nuit n'était pas le meilleur côté du cadeau…


	10. La Calamité

**Héhé bah oui, faut pas oublier qu'il y a un quatrième qui vit avec eux... Vous voyez pas qui?**

**Hyark hyark!**

**

* * *

**

**La calamité**

Ils ne filaient pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler le « parfait amour » au sens propre du terme, mais leur trio tournait fichtrement bien.  
Malgré tout… il y avait un hic. Même dans un couple harmonieux il y avait _toujours_ un hic.

Et celui là portait même un nom. Et un collier à pointes.  
Une calamité à quatre pattes répondant au doux sobriquet de Cerberus.

Quand Hiruma l'avait ramené avec lui, le jour où ils emménageaient tous les trois ensembles, le chien –ou le monstre plutôt – avait manqué d'arracher la jambe de Kid quand il avait approché son maître d'un peu trop près.  
Agon lui, avait tout juste esquivé l'attaque d'un shuto bien placé dans la gorge de la bestiole pour l'envoyer paître plus loin.

Alors évidemment, ce jour là, ça avait gueulé.

« Non, tu le vires, ce clebs !  
- C'est le mien, fuckin' dread, et si t'es pas foutu de te faire à lui, tu dégages !  
- Tu déconnes j'espère ? C'est pas cette putain de boule de poils qui va nous dicter sa loi, merde !  
- Vous savez, on a rien eu, c'est pas grave… » dit Kid dans une vaine tentative d'apaisement.

Par « rien » il voulait sûrement parler des jolies traces en demi-cercle sur son mollet. Heureusement qu'il s'était échappé à temps pour éviter que les crocs ne pénètrent la chair, ça aurait été irréparable.

« C'est mon clébard, il reste!  
- Dans tes rêves tocard, si tu le gardes, tu vires d'ici ! »

Hiruma s'était raidi et son regard allait d'un compagnon à l'autre. Même Shien était d'accord. Ce monstre ne pouvait pas rester avec eux, trop dangereux. Le démon se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Bon… et tu veux que je le mette où, crétin ? Que je le renvoie dans la rue avec pour risque qu'il déchiquète n'importe qui, qui pourra passer à sa portée ?  
- Youichi… on ne peut pas…  
- Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris, ça va. »

Le quaterback de Seibu eut un regard peiné.

C'était eux ou son fidèle bras armé. Certes le choix était vite fait, mais il ne voulait pas perdre son compagnon de « jeu ». Il s'accroupit pour lui flatter le museau et sourit.

« Désolé, mais il reste indispensable, vous allez devoir vous y faire. »

Agon ouvrait la bouche sur une virulente protestation mais le blond reprit la parole juste à temps pour le couper dans son élan.

« Mais enfin… pas autant que vous, faut l'admettre. Je ferais un effort. »

Kid sourit doucement et Agon jura, traitant le démon de tous les noms. Par contre, Cerberus eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

« J'accepte qu'il ne vive pas ici, dans cet appartement, avec nous, mais ça s'arrête là. »

Le dreadeux haussa un sourcil et Shien releva son Stetson pour mieux détailler le visage d'Hiruma. Il avait cet air et ce sourire qui laissaient entendre qu'il avait une idée diabolique.

« Il vivra sous son propre toit. Dans la cour de l'immeuble. Le fuckin' vieillard a eu l'immense amabilité de lui faire une niche. » continua-t-il d'un ton douceureux.

Jouer sur les mots lui avait permis de garder son compagnon à quatre pattes à portée de main, et Kid et Agon n'avaient pas pu protester. Le Dragon avait pesté durant des jours et des jours sur son compagnon blond et même la douceur de Shien n'avait pas pu l'apaiser.

Bon, ils avaient bien fini par vivre avec, tant bien que mal.

Enfin, tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire maintenant, c'était d'éviter de se faire mâchouiller un bras ou une jambe en sortant de chez eux.

* * *


	11. Jacomo

**Ca aussi c'est tout court et j'en suis désolée é.è mais c'est pour vous faire patienter un peu!**

**Bisouus**

**

* * *

**

Jacomo

Ils n'auraient pas dû se contenter d'un appartements avec trois chambres. Hiruma feuilletait les annonces immobilières dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui lui paraissait de plus en plus utile.  
Un logement avec trois chambres et DEUX salles de bain.

Oh lui et Kid n'en avait pas vraiment l'utilité. Non, c'était surtout pour contenir le cas Agon. Ce fuckin' dread obligé, chaque matin, de passer des heures devant un miroir. Car, rappelons-le, le dragon était du genre… coquet.  
Lui et Shien ne monopolisaient pas la pièce. De toutes façons le cowboy ne se rasait pas et se coiffait pas, alors… Et lui se contentait d'un peu de gel pour tenir tout ça.

Mais Agon, c'était différent. S'ils avaient le malheur de le laisser occuper la pièce avant eux, ils étaient bons pour arriver plus qu'en retard dans leur bahut respectifs. Le tight-end avait gardé ses habitudes lorsqu'il était encore hétéro, à dire réorganiser ses dreadlocks maltraitées par la nuit, s'habiller comme si sa vie en dépendait, et se parfumer, aussi.

Pas que ça les dérange, au final. Au moins le dreadeux avait bon goût. Quand il sortait – enfin - de la salle de bain, il avait le mérite de laisser derrière lui une douce fragrance, qui leur ravissait les narines.

En général, Shien ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enfouir son nez dans le cou du dragon, pour profiter de son odeur avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Et Hiruma s'autorisait à mordiller la lèvre de son amant, pour goûter aux effluves douces qui émanaient de lui.

Car le matin, quand le parfum était encore perceptible, ça lui rajoutait un peu de douceur qu'il n'avait pas naturellement.

Et en général ça le rendait tellement attirant que lui aussi finissait par être en retard, coincé entre les bras de ses deux compagnons.

**

* * *

**

**Et le titre c'est parce que je vois très bien Agon porter Jacomo de Jacomo (raaah ça sent trop bon ce parfum... mais il est tellement rare et assez fort (poivré voyez?) Ca lui convient tout à fait, nan?)**

* * *


	12. Goûts et Couleurs

**Ce genre de débat stupide a vraiment lieu entre des personnes réelles vous savez? Moi et ma consoeur, bah oui...**

**Allez, have fun!**

* * *

**Goûts et couleurs**

« Le tien.  
- Tu te fous de ma gueule, tanche ? T'as vu le tien ?  
- Ecoutez c'est pas grave… essaya d'intervenir Kid.  
- Et toi fuckin' dread ? T'as vu à quoi ressemble celui que tu portes ?  
- Au moins les couleurs sont correctes.  
- Ta gueule. J'ressemble pas à un prêtre plouc écolo, moi.  
- Youichi, Agon… »

Kid soupira et s'assit sur un des fauteuils du salon pour assister à la suite de leur stupide petit débat :  
Qui avait l'uniforme le plus laid ?

Selon Shien, celui du lycée d'Hiruma remportait tout de même la palme haut la main. Ce vert tirant sur le turquoise… enfin le pantalon était noir, ça rattrapait le coche. Mais il était vrai aussi que le kimono que devait porter Agon n'était pas mal dans son genre.

Dès que le dragon de Shinryujii rentrait habillé comme un moine bouddhiste il avait du mal à rester sérieux, considérant le caractère de leur amant.  
Et dès que le démon arrivait avec sa veste à la couleur immonde, il résistait comme il pouvait à l'envie de sourire pour se moquer ouvertement de la coordination de teintes veste-cheveux.

Mais son soupir amena les deux concurrents à se retourner vers lui, le regard flamboyant.

« Quoi ?  
- Tu t'es regardé avec ton accoutrement, fuckin' cowboy ?  
- Tu devrais retourner dans un western, tocard. »

Oui bon, il ne pouvait pas frimer avec ses chemises et ses gilets à franges, il fallait bien l'avouer.

Mais pour la première fois Shien poussa une gueulante –modérée, il n'avait pas haussé le ton, en accord avec ses habitudes.

« C'est bon maintenant, vous allez arrêter de pester sur nos uniformes, non ?! toi Agon, t'es bien content que celui de Deimon ai une cravate, c'est bien pratique pour attacher Youichi, pas vrai ? Et toi, il se tourna vers le blond, un peu estomaqué par l'intervention de leur partenaire d'habitude si silencieux, c'est bien toi qui me souffle toujours que son kimono à moitié ouvert te donne des envies de viol, avoue-le !  
Et puis vous êtes très satisfait du mien –Agon ouvrit la bouche- ne nie pas ! Combien de fois vous êtes partis dans un fantasme sur fond de Far West, hein ? »

Un long silence s'abattit et Hiruma finit par toussoter dans son poing, les joues rosies par la gêne.

« Il n'a pas tort, fuckin' dread.  
- Ferme-la, je sais. »

Un nouvel ange passa.

« Alors comme ça je te donne des envies de viol ? reprit le joueur de Shinryujii.  
- Agon, souffla dangereusement le démon.  
- A croire que ça te plaît d'être attaché avec ça » le nargua-t-il, tirant sur la soie noire de sa cravate.

Shien soupira et se massa les tempes. Il sentait déjà les deux regards prédateurs de ses amants se tourner vers lui.

*****

Lors du tirage au sort pour la finale du Kanto, ils réussirent enfin à se mettre d'accord.

La cravate jaune aux petits motifs de crânes sauriens et l'uniforme rayé des Hakushuu Dinosaurs étaient de loin les plus affreux.

* * *

**Et cette remarque sur Hakushuu, je continuerais à la clamer haut et fort!**

**Ma chère consoeur, fan de Marco devant l'éternel: Maaais! A Marco ça lui va biieeeen!**


	13. Soirée Canapé

**Ah d'habitude j'aime pas inclure de choses du monde "réel" dans une fic mais là il faut avouer que... Ouais, ce thème lancé par ma consoeur a été magnifiquement trouvé, je pense ^^'**

**Bisous!**

* * *

**Soirée Canapé**

Vivre ensemble pouvait parfois mener à quelques compromis. D'où cette question épineuse soulevée quasiment chaque soir : le programme télévisé.

Bon, à vrai dire, ce problème n'était pas si compliqué que ça. Hiruma laissait sa place sans regrets s'il n'y avait pas de match de foot US. Le reste, il s'en foutait pas mal, pour parler simplement.

Alors en général le combat pour la possession de la télécommande se déroulait entre Agon et Kid. Et le dreadeux était du genre vindicatif pour le choix du film.  
Mais enfin, il y avait une sorte d'accord tacite entre eux, si jamais il y avait une réelle envie d'un des deux pour une émission quelconque, l'autre cédait –bon gré mal gré mais il cédait.

Donc ce soir là, Shien avait eu le dernier mot. Et le Dragon était parti ailleurs, totalement inintéressé par le choix de son amant, rejoignant le démon dans sa chambre au bout de deux bonnes heures à tourner en rond.

« Bah alors fuckin' dread ? T'es pas resté avec lui ?  
- Nan, j'sais pas trop ce qu'il a trouvé, un truc américain à la con…  
- Américain ? le blond haussa un sourcil intéressé.  
- Sois pas monomaniaque tu veux ?  
- Bah et alors, ça parle de quoi ?  
- Rien à foutre. Ca a l'air d'être un truc pour gonzesse.  
- Bien le genre de Shien alors, conclut le démon en replongeant dans son magazine sportif. Tu savais que les Miami Dolphins…  
- Parle moi de football américain et je t'encastre dans le mur, la tanche.  
- T'as vraiment de l'intérêt pour rien, fuckin' dread.  
- Si, pour ça. »

Hiruma sursauta et grogna quand la main d'Agon glissa sur ses fesses à travers le jean.

« Bah voyons. Bon et tu comptes squatter ma chambre combien de temps ?  
- Le temps que son film à la con se termine. Il est vraiment trop fleur bleue pour regarder autre chose qu'un bon truc mièvre alors j'vais rester ici, hein ?  
- Putain… » fut le seul mot qui s'échappa de la gorge du démon.

Il soupira et tourna une page de sa revue, pour penser à autre chose, quand un bruit de quelqu'un qui se mouche parvint à ses oreilles.

« Ca doit _réellement_ être cucul pour qu'il use les mouchoirs comme ça.  
- J'ai bien fait de me casser.  
- Clair. »

Un mordillement dans le cou et le blond jura bruyamment.

« Bordel mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ce soir ?!  
- Quoi ? j'ai même plus le droit de céder à mes pulsions de temps à autre ?  
- Non, pas quand on est que tous les deux. Enlève ta main aussi, ajouta-t-il, accompagnant son ordre d'une torsion de rein pour se dégager.  
- Tu vas pas couiner pour ça, tocard ?  
- Rah ! Tu fais chier ! »

Se levant brusquement, Hiruma sortit de la pièce, regagnant le salon, où défilait un générique sur l'écran. Rejoint par Agon, ils furent témoin de quelque chose qui réussit presque –je dis bien presque- à les attendrir.  
Kid avait les yeux rouges d'avoir pleuré pendant la bonne moitié du film, une pile de mouchoirs humides jonchant le coussin de canapé à côté de lui. Un autre kleenex était encore autour de son nez quand il leva ses beaux yeux noirs détrempés sur ses deux compagnons.

« Eh bah… j'ai bien fait de pas rester on dirait. T'aurais imbibé ma chemise.  
- C'était si niais que ça fuckin' cowboy ? »

L'interpelé ne put qu'acquiescer, étouffant un nouveau sanglot.  
Le démon soupira et ramassa le journal télé, le parcourant rapidement. Et le plaqua sur le torse du Dragon après avoir écarquillé les yeux de stupeur et partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour éclater d'un rire hystérique, proprement achevé par ce qu'il venait de lire.  
Le joueur de Shinryujii fit de même que son compagnon démoniaque, et leva son regard sur la chaîne affichée par le décodeur, comme pour confirmer son inquiétude.

« Eeeeh ?!!  
- Quoi ? renifla Shien. Je crois que c'est l'un des films les plus émouvants que j'ai vu, ne te moques pas. »

Et Agon se jura de rayer le titre de « Brokeback Mountain » et son résumé de sa mémoire.

* * *

**Mouwahaha vous vous y attendiez pas hein? XD Je m'excuse auprès des fans de ce film pour l'utiliser ici.**

**Ledgy reviens! TT**


	14. Jamais deux sans trois

**Bien je vous mets ce chapitre là -chapitre 13 Hiiiii malheuuur!... ou pas- pour compenser une possible petite absence durant cette semaine de fic ^^" désolée  
Vous vous demandiez comment Kid est entré au sein de ce couple infernal? Voilà la réponse! 8D**

**Have fun!**

* * *

**Jamais deux sans trois**

« Et celui-là ?  
- Tu te fous de moi fuckin' dread ? Putain, faut vraiment que t'enlèves tes lunettes ça te fais dire de ces conneries… »

Le terrain était rempli de joueurs durant la cérémonie de clôture des sélections de Tokyo. Et certains étaient tout à fait au goût d'Agon ou d'Hiruma, perchés dans les gradins pendant que tous les autres s'agitaient sur la pelouse, attendant le prix du MVP.  
Enfin ils étaient soit potables pour le blond, mais pas pour le dreadeux, et inversement.

Mais au bout d'une heure d'intense débat, ils tombèrent enfin d'accord.

****

« Présumer de ses forces n'apporte jamais rien de bon, mon cher quaterback n°1. »

Hiruma leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« T'as fini de raconter des conneries pareilles ? Tu nous as fait bouffer l'herbe pendant notre match. Mais ce sera pas pareil la prochaine fois » promit-il en pointant un M-16 vers Kid, toujours aussi placide qu'à son habitude.

Il devait l'avouer, parfois le Dragon de Shinryujii avait sacrément bon goût.

Ils étaient venus uniquement pour passer le temps et se rincer un peu l'œil – quoi de mieux qu'autant de joueurs musclés et moulés dans leur uniforme de football ?- et ce fuckin' cow-boy avait attiré le regard d'ambre de son amant. Alors il avait intérieurement craint qu'Agon aille voir ailleurs. Le fait qu'il ait viré sa cuti ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il avait perdu de sa frivolité.  
Alors il était descendu pour provoquer le brun, voir un peu, tâter le terrain…

« Et si on faisait un pari ? lâcha-t-il, son sourire démoniaque peint sur le visage.  
- Quel genre ? rétorqua Shien, un sourcil curieux haussé.  
- J'ai quelques petits doutes à propos d'une chose…  
- Et ? En quoi ça me concernerait ?  
- Justement, ça te concerne tout particulièrement. »

Le quaterback de Seibu esquissa un pas en arrière mais le blond saisit son visage entre ses mains, déposant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un long moment se passa sans que Kid ne réagisse vraiment, et Hiruma rompit enfin le baiser, avec un petit sourire.

« Eh bien ? Ca n'a pas eu l'air de te déplaire, je me trompe ?  
- Qui aurais cru ça de toi, Hiruma Youichi ? Tu veux me faire perdre notre prochain match par ce genre de corruption ?  
- T'as tout faux, fuckin' cowboy – il passa le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres si attirantes du brun – c'est juste un pari sur ta capacité à résister.  
- _Te_ résister ?  
- Exactement. Si t'es pas foutu de garder tes distances avec moi, je n'ose même pas imaginer avec lui.  
- Lui ?  
- Tu n'as pas à savoir. »

Le démon le plaqua contre un mur du couloir menant aux vestiaires et lui vola un baiser possessif, une main derrière sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se dérober. Inutile cependant, une main glissa dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager à approfondir cette étreinte. Il sentit le capitaine de Deimon se reculer brusquement quand une voix grave retentit tout près d'eux.

« Ah ouais ? J'te dis ce genre de truc et tu te tires le draguer ? Bravo.  
- Fuckin' dread. T'es le premier à y avoir pensé! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?  
- J'te cherchais, pauvre tanche. T'es parti à toute berzingue sans me prévenir.  
- Mon cul ouais ! T'étais parti te faire ce fuckin' cowboy tu veux dire ! »

Kid était resté collé au mur, un brin désappointé. Ils étaient quoi exactement ? Enfin, qu'est-ce que le Démon réincarné et le Dragon personnifié étaient en train de lui faire ? Une scène de ménage ?  
Non ?! Il en aurait presque éclaté de rire.  
Enfin, il l'aurait fait si Agon n'avait pas lâché cette phrase qui avait réuni leur destin respectif.

« Bien. Alors il suffit de nous le partager, si t'en as tellement envie.  
- Fais pas semblant ! Si t'avais envie d'un mec plus docile fallait pas me choisir, pigé ? »

Le dreadeux avait longuement soupiré, marmonné un « il comprend jamais rien » avant d'embrasser le blond pour le calmer, presque brutal. Shien avait vu Hiruma s'accrocher au Dragon et se détourner, l'air un peu honteux de s'être fait avoir ainsi.  
Et puis Agon l'avait attrapé par le bras.

« Bien, t'avais pas l'air tout à fait réfractaire y a deux minutes. T'es pas devenu subitement contre un peu de contact, j'espère ?  
- Eh bien…  
- Tant mieux. »

Kid avait fermé la bouche, surpris. Bon, bah apparemment, son choix importait peu.

Mais lui-même n'avait pas trouvé ça désagréable de se retrouver au milieu de ces deux là –pour quelle raison, c'était encore obscur mais ce n'était pas important. L'un comme l'autre avait un caractère de feu, qu'ils leur avait toujours envié. Il avait toujours admiré le génie d'Agon, et l'intelligence d'Hiruma, de loin.  
Alors se retrouver dans leur bras, même pour une nuit, ne le rebutait pas outre mesure.

Et puis ça s'était mué en deux, trois, quatre soirs. Puis beaucoup d'autres avant que son cœur ne chavire pour de bon, entouré par ces deux adolescents si difficiles et intraitables le jour, si passionnés et entiers la nuit. Il avait ressenti une certaine aversion du blond pour lui, comme de la crainte qu'il ne l'efface, et puis Agon avait réussi à rétablir un certain équilibre entre eux.

Depuis, chacun aimait les deux autres, pas de la même façon, mais avec la même intensité.

Un pari que le démon avait presque perdu avec plaisir.

* * *

**Et dites, si vous avez des idées de thèmes, de situations pour ces trois là, n'hésitez pas! 8D (oui bon c'est surtout que je risque de me retrouver à court d'idées là, j'ai honte... mais si ça peut faire plaisir à certain(e)s, ce serait super, en plus! ^^)**


	15. Alcool

**Yah, merci pour toutes vos idées c'est gentil! Suis très touchée *w* J'en retiens quelques unes vous en faites pas ^^ **

**J'ai fais ce petit là en attendant d'écrire vos suggestions ^^ Bisous!**

* * *

**Alcool**

Il détestait participer à ce genre de soirée. Ces fêtes où « alcool » était le maître mot. Par contre Agon… ah ça, il prenait son pied au milieu des donzelles éméchées et gloussantes. D'ailleurs le Dragon finissait souvent avec un mal de tête carabiné le lendemain. Mais il descendait deux ou trois bouteilles avant ça.  
Et lui il faisait garderie. Un Kid ronronnant sur l'épaule après un quart de litre de Soho et il observait son amant volage de loin. Un geste de travers et une bouteille de Poliakoff volerait directement jusqu'à son crâne. Niveau précision de lancer personne ne pouvait le battre, même avec quatre verres dans le nez.

Résumons. Dans ces soirées chacun des trois faisait honneur à la boisson, tout de même. Si c'était pour s'ennuyer c'était ridicule.

Agon buvait comme un trou, mais il lui fallait bien deux bouteilles pour qu'il commence à être réellement saoul.

Kid lui était… modéré. Deux verres, trois peut-être. Et ça lui suffisait pour se prendre pour un chat et se rouler en boule sur ses genoux.

Et lui bah… il avait beau boire, boire, boire encore… rien. Fallait croire que son organisme épongeait continuellement. Mais enfin il fallait bien quelqu'un pour ramener les deux autres, pas vrai ?

Et en général il pestait tout ce qu'il savait contre le lourd tight-end qu'il déposait sur son lit vers quatre heures du matin, pendant que l'autre quaterback s'accrochait sans faille à son bras.  
Et Kid tombait finalement mollement sur le même lit, se blottissant contre Agon, et ce dernier attrapait le poignet du blond pour l'allonger sur lui… puis sous lui. Hiruma se débattait comme un beau diable –mmh oui… l'expression n'est peut-être pas appropriée- mais ivre comme il l'était, en général le dragon avait le dessus. Un baiser à la saveur de vodka, des mains baladeuses et une détermination exacerbée par le spiritueux. Et un cerveau embrumé, pas négligeable. En fait Hiruma avait vite compris qu'il lui suffisait d'attendre un peu et… voilà, ses doigts ralentissent leur course sur sa peau, les baisers se font moins appuyés, et le corps sur lui devient plus lourd. Puis plus rien, à part un souffle alcoolisé régulier, et le blond n'a plus qu'à basculer le corps assoupi d'Agon sur le côté pour se relever.

Il pourrait presque les trouver mignons, blottis l'un contre l'autre, totalement dans les vapes.  
L'un contre l'autre.  
Blottis l'un contre l'autre.  
Nnngh.

*****

Et le lendemain matin, ils se réveillent tous les trois ensemble, et Kid et Agon ne comprennent jamais pourquoi Hiruma, parfaitement sobre, se retrouve toujours à dormir entre eux au lieu de regagner son propre lit exempt de deux types ivres morts.

Parce que ce qu'il n'ont toujours pas compris non plus c'est qu'ils sont les seuls à pouvoir provoquer une certaine forme d'ivresse chez lui. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec l'alcool.


	16. Entre Jalousie et Possession

**Merci encore pour vos suggestions! ^^ Donc ce chapitre là est soufflé par Narhya et Vampyr en fait comme quoi je vous mens pas en disant que je retiens vos idées! :p J'écoute!**

**Allez bonne lecture :x**

* * *

**Entre Jalousie et Possession**

« T'es vraiment trop con, Agon. »

Voilà, en général ce genre de discussion se terminait comme ça.  
La raison ? Ah oui la raison…  
La jalousie.

Si le démon était jaloux –et à raison, Agon était un aimant à gonzesses- le Dragon était carrément possessif pour certains points.  
C'était parfois même pesant, surtout sachant qu'ils avaient, lui et Kid, une équipe à gérer. Enfin même si Shien n'en était pas le capitaine, il en était tout de même le quaterback, rien de négligeable donc.  
Mais forcément, autant de mecs autour d'eux, ça rendait le dreadeux particulièrement irascible. Et ils le payaient une fois rentrés.

Ca allait de la « gentille » allusion moqueuse, à la franche accusation dans les mauvais jours.

Et aujourd'hui, apparemment, c'était un _très_ mauvais jour.

Ce soir là, Hiruma avait encaissé les réflexions douteuses sur Musashi et Sena en répliquant acerbement que le kicker faisait trop vieux et le runningback trop gamin et qu'il risquait d'être incarcéré pour pédophilie, si jamais le fuckin' nabot n'avait pas sa carte d'identité sur lui. Un duel de piques quasiment normal et ils finissaient toujours par se détourner du sujet.

Mais quand Shien était rentré… non pas qu'il soit moins mordant que le blond, s'il le veut, mais il a déjà plus de mal à tenir tête au dreadeux.  
Le démon les avait senti venir de loin, de très, très, très loin ces remarques désobligeantes. Riku, ça passait encore –comme lui et Sena, après tout. Mais lorsqu'ils commençaient à aborder le sujet Tetsuma, ça devenait tout de suite plus houleux. C'était même lui, Hiruma le diable réincarné, qui devait arrondir les angles, c'est dire !

« Encore passé ta journée à draguer, crevard ? »

Ca c'était le début de la discussion.

« Agon, pour la énième fois…  
- Quoi ? Faudra que tu l'avoues un jour que tu couches avec ton éternel pote au grand cœur. Inversement proportionnel au cerveau d'ailleurs. Il sait parler, au fait ?  
- Agon ! »

Shien avait pour habitude d'être indolent, d'un calme olympien. Mais ce genre de réflexion suffisait à le sortir de ses gonds. Et ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire face au dragon. Parce que dans ces cas là il en rajoutait. Toujours.

« Suffit de voir comment tu réagis petite tanche. Il est si bon que ça au pieu pour que tu le défendes avec autant de hargne ? »

Dans ce genre de situation Hiruma détournait le regard comme pour nier que Kid avait définitivement perdu son sang-froid. Comme si le grand brun ne pouvait jamais assez se mettre en colère pour décocher un coup de poing aussi violent à quelqu'un. Et surtout pas à leur amant.

Ce dernier encaissait sans rien dire et Shien repartait d'un pas rageur dans sa chambre, se calmer en ouvrant un bon bouquin. Et le démon soufflait :

« T'es vraiment trop con, Agon. »

Fin de la discussion, donc.

En général c'est alors à lui de mettre une poche de glace sur la joue du tight-end, qui pour une fois, se tait. Et bon sang ce que ces moments là font du bien, même s'il n'est pas habitué à voir le dreadeux baisser les yeux.

« Tu sais ce qui te restes à faire, fuckin' dread ?  
- Ca va, ça va… j'y vais. »

La pire honte qui soit pour lui. Présenter ses excuses. Si avec Hiruma il n'en avait pas besoin –et de toutes façons le blond ne les accepterait pas- avec Kid, c'était le seul moyen d'entrer à nouveau dans ses bonnes grâces.  
Alors il restait derrière la porte de la chambre, sachant qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller plus loin, tant qu'il ne serait pas pardonné.  
Et habituellement au bout d'une bonne heure de mea culpa et même de suppliques –Hiruma gardait les enregistrements sur dictaphone, planqué dans un coin du couloir. Ca pouvait toujours servir, eh- Shien ouvrait enfin la porte pour enfouir sa tête dans le cou du tight-end, lui faisant promettre une énième fois de ne pas recommencer.

Mouais, ça ne l'empêchait en rien, mais pour faire _promettre_ quelque chose au dragon, fallait être fort. Lui-même n'y parvenait pas.

Mais si lui restait dans le couloir pour écouter tout ça, c'était pour guetter le moment où ces deux là étaient parés à se réconcilier sur l'oreiller. Sans lui. Et ça pas question.

Parce qu'Hiruma n'était pas possessif.

Juste jaloux.


	17. 40,5c

**Oui alors une situation tout à fait improbable, je sais, mais vampyr me l'a demandé x) alors j'obéis -uiii maîîître...**

**Allez bisous!**

* * *

**40,5°C**

Tousser comme ça c'était pas humain. Il avait l'impression de cracher ses poumons à chaque crise. Et cette putain de fièvre l'aidait pas vraiment… Sans parler de ces deux tanches qui le suivaient du regard avec un sourire moqueur.  
Celui qui traduisait clairement « Non ? Même Agon Kongo peut tomber malade ?! »  
Ouais, même lui pouvait. Cascade d'eau glacée à la con.

Et puis pas question de prendre ces foutus médocs. C'était pas comme si il en avait besoin. La fièvre tomberait bien toute seule, et ses courbatures et sa toux finiraient par s'atténuer sans qu'il n'ait rien d'autre à faire qu'attendre.

Et puis le plancher du salon arrêterait aussi de tourner. C'était un symptôme ça ?

*****

Ouch, sacré mal de tête, et son épaule ne lui faisait pas du bien non plus. Il ouvrit difficilement un œil pour voir Hiruma penché au-dessus de lui, l'air contrarié, et Shien, apparemment très inquiet.

« Ca va, fuckin' dread ?  
- Grnnmm... répondit-il avec éloquence.  
- Ah ouais, tant que ça. »

Le blond secoua sous son nez un truc qu'il mit un temps à identifier. Un thermomètre qu'il lui fourra dans la bouche sans préavis et le retira avec une moue réprobatrice. Kid n'avait pas l'air plus joyeux du résultat.

« 40,5°C, fuckin' dread. Donc si t'as bien compris la situation, tu restes couché, t'arrêtes de jouer au mâle invulnérable et tu prends ces fuckin' cachetons. Grippeux de merde. »

Le dragon grogna et repoussa la main d'Hiruma qui lui tendait une plaquette de gélules pour sa fièvre.

« Ca va passer, me fais pas chier, crevard.  
- J'en vois qu'un de crevard ici, tu sais ? Moribond j'dirais même.  
- Ferme-la, j'ai pas besoin de ça.  
- Faut vraiment qu'on en vienne à habiller Shien en infirmière pour que t'acceptes ? »

Le concerné haussa un sourcil et eut un petit sourire.

« T'es pas sérieux, Youichi ?  
- Si y a besoin pour qu'il avale ces putains de médocs, j't'enfilerais une blouse de force s'il le faut.  
- Y a toujours une autre solution… »

Le démon et le malade se focalisèrent sur le quaterback de Seibu, qui prit une des gélules et l'eau qu'avait rapporté le blond pour rafraîchir Agon pendant son inconscience. Un peu de flotte, il prit le médicament en bouche avant de voler un long baiser au dreadeux, qui se laissa faire, trop surpris –et souffrant- pour réagir.  
Le liquide et le remède glissèrent au fond de sa gorge sans qu'il s'en rende compte et Kid se redressa, avec un sourire satisfait.

« Cette solution.  
- Pas bête, fuckin' cowboy ! Mais chacun son tour, ça marche ?  
- Evidemment. »

Sinon le démon allait piquer une crise, à tous les coups. Le dragon eut un sourire.  
Finalement être malade c'était peut-être pas si mal…


	18. Phobie

**Bah forcément lundi dernier pleiiins d'éclairs partout (qu'est-ce que c'était bien *w*) Alors l'idée est venue d'elle même, forcément.  
Bon deux chaps d'un coup parce que je serais sûrement absente pendant quelques jours :x (déménagement oblige)**

**Have fun 8D**

* * *

**Phobie**

« Youichi ? »

La douce voix de Kid réussit à lui faire ouvrir un œil. Hiruma se retourna dans son lit, l'esprit embrumé, pour marmonner un « quoi ? » qu'il aurait voulu agressif à celui qui venait de le tirer des bras de Morphée.

« J-je… je peux… le brun toussota, comme gêné. Je peux dormir avec toi ? »

Deux secondes. Remettre en marche la case « chantage, menaces et autres moyens de pression » de son cerveau et se souvenir du contexte de la dernière fois où ce fuckin' cowboy lui avait demandé ce genre de choses.  
Non les abeilles c'était ce fuckin' dread.  
Mmmh.

Un grondement retentit au dehors et il vit Kid se raidir dans l'obscurité.  
Ah oui, l'orage.  
Il aurait presque cru entendre un gémissement quand l'éclair s'abattit près de l'immeuble et que le bruit s'amplifia d'un coup.

Le démon soupira et souleva ses draps, où Shien se réfugia immédiatement. Les mains crispées du brun autour de sa taille, sa barbe de trois jours qui lui piquait la gorge quand il enfouit sa tête dans son cou, leurs jambes entremêlées…  
Agon allait piquer une crise s'il les retrouvait comme ça le lendemain matin.

En même temps c'était de sa faute. La première fois où le quaterback de Seibu avait eu peur, il s'était tout naturellement adressé au dragon, imaginant qu'il serait plus clément qu'Hiruma.  
Que nenni.  
Il l'avait renvoyé dehors, se réemmitouflant sous sa couette.  
Du coup Kid était venu jusqu'à sa porte, mais était resté dehors, attendant comme un petit enfant qu'on le remarque, tétanisé par les flashes et le tonnerre.  
Heureusement pour lui, les orages avaient tendance à fasciner le démon, et à le mettre de bonne humeur. Il était donc encore en train de lire quand il avait vu une ombre bouger par l'embrasure de sa porte. Alors il avait soupiré, ce soir là.

« Entre, fuckin' cowboy, reste pas là. »

Le brun s'était exécuté, et il avait lu la peur dans ses beaux yeux d'obsidienne –chose unique. Et avait découvert sa phobie par ce biais. Ils avaient dormi l'un contre l'autre, et ils s'étaient réveillés avant le dreadeux, pour éviter toute crise de jalousie.

Et de temps à autre, quand le temps se faisait lourd et la chaleur étouffante, le blond savait qu'il ne dormirait pas seul.

Comme cette nuit, donc. Kid était pratiquement soudé à son compagnon, et Hiruma passa ses mains dans sa nuque, pour le caresser doucement, essayer de le détendre un peu. Efficace, mais il ne devait pas s'arrêter sans quoi son amant se crisperait de nouveau.  
Et quand un nouvel éclair zébrait le ciel, il l'embrassait dans les cheveux, passant une main dans ces fils de soie noire, fermant les yeux, comme pour rassurer un enfant. Le brun était peut-être le seul témoin de sa tendresse. Même Agon n'avait pas ce côté de sa personnalité, il n'en avait pas besoin. Alors que Kid, lui, la réclamait presque, comme maintenant. Et lui, ça lui faisait un bien fou, de pouvoir lâcher un peu son image de démon sanguinaire et sadique.

Comme quoi chacun de ses deux partenaires étaient indispensables à son équilibre. Il lui en fallait un pour être dur, indomptable voire même insupportable, s'exprimer sans retenue. Et il lui en fallait un pour s'accorder une pause de temps à autre, laisser sa tendresse s'échapper un peu, pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras sans ressentir de moquerie ou d'étonnement.

C'était le démon de Deimon, mais c'était aussi un type amoureux, quoiqu'on en dise.

Depuis cette découverte en tous cas, si Hiruma aimait les orages, maintenant, il les espérait presque. Il adorait voir ce visage si flegmatique d'habitude venir lui quémander du réconfort et de la chaleur. Ce qu'il lui accordait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Et le lendemain matin, chacun se levait comme si de rien n'était, et le dragon n'y voyait que du feu, fort heureusement.

Par contre concernant la phobie d'Agon… Il pouvait toujours crever pour qu'il réagisse de la même façon.  
En fait, quand il y avait une abeille et bien, il faisait comme toute personne saine d'esprit penserait qu'il ferait : il se foutait allègrement de lui et le poussait même vers la dite bestiole d'un coup de latte dans le bas du dos.

Chacun son traitement.

* * *


	19. Discrétion et Secret I

**Alooors ça c'est le premier de trois petits drabbles sur le même thème. Si jamais on découvrait leur relation hein, comment ceux qui le sauraient alors réagiraient?  
Et pour note je sais que quand Shien se fait casser un bras Hiru le voit en direct si j'puis dire... mais là, ça m'arrange que non alors chut.**

**Bisous!**

* * *

**Discrétion et secret - I**

Discrétion et secret. Voilà les maîtres mots de leur relation pour l'extérieur. Non pas qu'ils aient honte d'être ensemble, loin de là, mais il fallait avouer que des hommes clairement ensemble en public choquaient encore un peu. Alors trois… Eux ils étaient prêts, peut-être pas le commun des mortels.  
Epargnons les âmes sensibles.

Mais le réel problème c'était de cacher leur lien à leurs proches. Bon Unsui, Musashi et Tetsuma étaient au courant, c'était évident –qu'est-ce qu'Agon, Hiruma et Shien pouvaient bien respectivement leur cacher, franchement ?  
Mais c'était du reste de leur équipe en général dont ils se méfiaient.  
Jusqu'à l'incident fatal, à Deimon.

« You-niiiii ! »

Etant assis sur le banc au bord du terrain du lycée, la petite brunette lui avait quasiment sauté sur les épaules lorsqu'elle avait hurlé son surnom.

« Fuckin' pompom ? »

Il se méfiait tout particulièrement de Suzuna. Malgré son air de petite fille pure et innocente, il savait à quel point elle pouvait être redoutable.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un pour toi au local. Ga… Go… Je sais plus. Un type avec des dreadlocks. »

Il avait manqué de casser son crayon en deux. Qu'est-ce qu'Agon foutait là ?!  
Le démon s'était brutalement relevé et le flair de Suzuna s'était tout de suite mis en marche, pour son plus grand malheur.

*****

Ils s'étaient planqué derrière le local, elle, Mamori et Sena, se faisant les plus discrets possibles. La pom-pom-girl les avait appelé pour espionner leur capitaine avec elle.

« Je croyais qu'Agon-san et Hiruma-san se haïssaient cordialement.  
- Je sens que ce n'est qu'une façade, commenta diaboliquement Suzuna.  
- Taisez-vous, il va finir par nous entendre, les rabroua la rouquine.  
- Je ne pense pas, non. »

Le démon avait l'air totalement absorbé par sa conversation avec le brun, et son visage se décomposait au fur et à mesure des paroles du dragon.  
Ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus, titillés par la curiosité.

« Et comment il va ?  
- Son bras est brisé en plusieurs morceaux, il paraît. Et il a tourné de l'œil sur le terrain, du coup.  
- Putain, Shien, murmura le blond, plus pour lui-même, une main sur les lèvres.  
- J'vais à l'hosto attendre qu'il se réveille. Tu viens ?  
- Evidemment fuckin' dread, t'es con ou quoi ?! »

Shien ? Sena avait déjà entendu ce nom. Ils parlaient très certainement de Kid, le quaterback de Seibu. Blessé ? D'accord mais qu'est-ce que le blond pouvait bien en avoir à faire ? Et Agon alors, il devrait s'en ficher comme d'une guigne, logiquement…  
Ce qui le sortit de ses réflexions étaient la virulence avec laquelle le démon insultait le dreadeux.

« Et puis d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fous là fuckin'fuckin'fuckin' dread ! Tu pouvais pas y aller seul et m'appeler de là bas?! Qu'est-ce que t'avais besoin de passer par ici, faut que l'un de nous deux soit avec lui dès que possible et… »

Suzuna manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive quand Agon attrapa le visage du blond pour l'embrasser, seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour le faire taire.

« Il est pas à l'article de la mort non plus, pauvre tocard ! Pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil. »

Et ils étaient partis en quatrième vitesse, pendant que les trois amis s'extirpaient discrètement de leu cachette.  
Et puis il réfléchirent enfin aux paroles des deux compagnons. Et si… si Shien était… Suzuna plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

« Un ménage à trois ?! » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur.

Eh bien, eh bien… La cheerleader devrait surveiller ça de près  
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle butta contre quelque chose de plutôt grand, et d'assez massif, et ses deux amis reculèrent un peu, d'instinct.

« Musashaaan !  
- Musashi-san !  
- Si jamais vous racontez quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit, vous savez qu'Hiruma sera le premier au courant. Je n'ose même imaginer ce qu'il restera de vos cadavres si jamais vous ébruitez l'affaire. »

Ils déglutirent bruyamment.

Se retrouver dans la gamelle de Cerberus ne les tentait pas vraiment, fallait avouer.

« Mais Musashan, ça veut dire que You-nii et cet Agon sont vraiment…  
- Te connaissant tu vas chercher à en savoir plus si je nie en bloc alors, oui.  
- Et… Sena hésita. Et Kid ? »

Le kicker se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Oui. »

Pourquoi avait-il fallut que ces trois là découvrent le pot aux roses ?  
Surtout que Suzuna était la seule des trois à ne pas avoir les larmes aux yeux, après ces révélations. Entre leur manager et leur runningback raides dingue du quaterback, ils n'avaient pas eu de chance.

*****

Le démon s'écroula dans le canapé de leur appartement, avec un long soupir. Ils avaient ramené Shien, c'était au tour d'Agon de veiller à ce que tout aille bien pour ce fuckin' cowboy pendant son sommeil, et Musashi venait de l'appeler pour se foutre de sa gueule.

« Sois plus discret, la prochaine fois, ton fan-club vient de perdre deux membres. »

Tch, fuckin' vieux.  
Bah au moins, il avait trouvé une façon plus qu'efficace de se débarrasser de ce fuckin' nabot et de cette fuckin' manager.  
Allez, il ferait l'effort d'être gentil avec Agon ce soir, pour la peine.


	20. Discrétion et Secret II

**Ahaha, du côté d'Agon cette fois! 8D Ca se passe après le match Dinosaurs vs Devil Bats cette fois. A peu près en même temps que "Convalescence" donc...**

**Amusez-vous bien! **

* * *

**Discrétion et Secret - II**

Unsui avait le don pour l'emmerder. Le fixer comme ça avec un petit sourire moqueur lui foutait les nerfs en pelote.

« Et leur bras va mieux à tes deux copains ? Ca doit te changer de jouer la nounou.  
- Toi, ta gueule ou je fais en sorte que même notre mère te reconnaisse plus ! »

Deux semaines. Deux putain de semaines à s'occuper des ces deux tanches incapables de faire un mouvement seules.  
Et ce crétin de frangin qui en rajoutait une couche chaque jour.

« Tu dois être frustré depuis, non ?  
- Gueule-le plus fort surtout ! Faudrait que tout Shinryujii le sache !  
-Ah, Ikkyu commence à se douter de quelque chose. »

Il était pratiquement certain que son jumeau y était pour quelque chose. Agon s'étrangla de rage et Unsui rit aux éclats, trop heureux d'avoir de quoi ennuyer son génie de frère.

Mais c'était un fait, Ikkyu se doutait bel et bien de quelque chose. Le dragon s'était un peu adouci et ça l'intriguait. Enfin adouci… oui tout est relatif. Disons qu'il traitait son équipe de bande de tocards moins souvent.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le receveur avait recruté son quaterback et Sanzo pour une filature. Unsui avait accepté par jeu, vu qu'aucun ne se doutait qu'il était déjà au courant. Mais voir la tête de ses deux joueurs si jamais ils découvraient les fréquentations de son frère, ça, ça l'avait bougrement intéressé.  
Ca avait duré des jours entiers, vu que le tight-end rentrait en définitive assez peu chez lui, et découchait souvent chez une copine –différente à chaque fois. Oh son jumeau se doutait bien que la donzelle devait être bien déçue sachant qu'Agon venait réellement pour _dormir_.  
Mais Ikkyu et Sanzo ne voyaient rien d'autre qu'un comportement normal chez le dragon.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de quatre jours qu'il prit un chemin totalement différent de celui des dernières fois, et les trois compagnons le suivirent discrètement, Unsui arborant toujours un petit sourire en coin, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer.

Une course dans les escaliers de l'immeuble pour arriver avant l'ascenseur et ne pas manquer une miette du spectacle. Caché dans l'angle du couloir, juste à côté de la porte où s'était arrêté Agon, ils l'observaient fouiller dans sa poche pour trouver ses clés, sans succès, avant de frapper virulemment à la porte.

« J'arrive, j'arrive, ça va ! »

La voix qui se faisait entendre derrière la porte ne leur était pas inconnue pourtant… mais ils tombèrent tout de même des nues lorsque la cloison de bois s'ouvrit enfin sur le démon blond en personne, un bras dans le plâtre.

« Fuckin' dread, quand est-ce que tu penseras à prendre tes clés avant de partir en vadrouille ! J'te jure la prochaine fois tu couches sur le palier !  
- Ferme-la, tocard, t'es bien content que je sois là.  
- Ah, enfin revenu ! On commençait à se demander si on finirait pas par le faire sans toi tu sais ? »

La seconde voix qui s'éleva de l'appartement les acheva. Le quaterback de Seibu sortait au même moment pour sortir la poubelle de son bras valide, volant un baiser au dragon, au passage, avant de d'appeler l'ascenseur.  
Quant à Hiruma, il grogna un instant avant d'attirer le brun à l'intérieur, comme impatient de refermer la porte.

*****

Une fois sortis du bâtiment Unsui s'autorisa à éclater franchement de rire.  
Ikkyu et Sanzo le jaugèrent du regard et le receveur explosa :

« Quoi ?! Me dis pas que tu le savais ?!!  
- Vous auriez dû voir vos têtes ! C'était grandiose !  
- Unsui ! T'aurais pas pu nous le dire plutôt que de nous suivre, la gueule enfarinée ! Et toi Sanzo, dis quelque chose ! Réagis ! »

L'interpelé avait les yeux dans le vague, comme profondément choqué.

« Sanzo, ça va ?  
- Agon… Agon est… »

Ah oui forcément. Ikkyu savait que le runner était amoureux de lui, d'Unsui, et forcément de son jumeau. Ca avait dû être une sacrée secousse pour lui.

« C'est rien Sanzo, tu te trouveras quelqu'un va un jour. »

Un grand sourire éclaira soudain le visage de celui que réconfortait le receveur.

« Agon est gay ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma viiiie !! »

Le rire d'Unsui redoubla d'intensité.  
Et le cornerback pensa sérieusement, _très_ sérieusement, à se pendre.


	21. Discrétion et Secret III

**C'est le 21è chapiiiiiiiiiiiiitre but atteint! 8D Non je ne m'arrête pas là mais c'était un petit challenge personnel...  
Bien la troisième et dernière partie du côté de Kid cette fois**

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Discrétion et Secret - III**

Pendant l'entraînement spécial des Devil Bats, Riku avait trouvé que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Comment dire ça… Hiruma les avait convoqué lui et Tetsuma pour améliorer ses joueurs. Bon jusque là, d'accord.  
Mais que leur quaterback avec son bras hors service vienne quand même alors que rien ne pouvait l'intéresser en se rendant à Deimon… Et puis qu'il sache, Kid et le démon n'étaient pas des grands potes. Pourtant, même s'il ne percevait rien de leur conversation, ces deux là avaient l'air de s'entendre. Alors il était allé voir son ami d'enfance et élève.

« Sena ? Dis-moi, depuis quand ils ont l'air d'être copains ?  
- Qui ça ?  
- Bah, ton quaterback et le mien, tiens ! »

Il vit le petit brun s'assombrir, et haussa un sourcil.

« J'ai dis quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?  
- Non, non, rien… » répondit l'eyeshield, baissant subitement le nez vers le sol.

Quelque chose ne tournait _vraiment_ pas rond. Et Mamori passa à leur hauteur.

« Ah, Mamori-nee ! Dis-moi, j'aurais besoin de tes lanternes…  
- Bien sûr, Rikkun ! Explique-moi ton souci.  
- Eh bien, il grimaça sous le surnom que prononça son amie d'enfance, j'ai l'impression que votre capitaine et Kid ont l'air de s'entendre et je trouve ça… bigrement bizarre.  
- Ah… ah oui ? hésita-t-elle, avec un petit sourire crispé. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a… d'étrange. Tu dois te faire des idées, Hiruma-kun peut-être quelqu'un d'amical… parfois. »

Quelque chose ne tournait vraiment, mais _vrai-ment_ pas rond.  
Il acquiesça, pas très convaincu, et repartit à son entraînement.

Et Hiruma, qu'il ne pouvait voir étant donné qu'il lui tournait le dos pendant cette discussion avec Mamori et Sena, rangea enfin le biscuit en forme d'os dans une de ses poches.  
Sa manager et son runningback soufflèrent de soulagement de concert.

Riku rejoignit Tetsuma et le jaugea longtemps du regard, avant de lâcher, avec un aplomb singulier :

« Tetsuma, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Kid et cet Hiruma ? Toi tu dois savoir. »

Pas que le petit runningback se doute de la vraie nature de leur relation, il pensait juste à un sale coup de démon dans lequel Shien aurait pu être impliqué malgré lui.  
Le receveur le fixa longtemps, muet comme à son ordinaire, et il sembla réfléchir intensément, regardant par-dessus l'épaule de l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs.  
Décryptant les grands signes affolés de son meilleur ami, plus loin, au côté du démon. Les bras formant une croix, et la tête remuant vigoureusement de gauche à droite et inversement.

Il fronça encore un peu plus les sourcils et reporta son attention sur son coéquipier.

« Rien. »

*****

Le quaterback de Seibu soupira et baissa les bras, tranquillisé, se massant celui blessé de sa main valide.

« Il est chiant ton coureur, commenta le blond. Comme si on avait pas déjà assez à faire avec ce fuckin' nabot et cette fuckin' manager.  
- Tu oublies Ikkyu et Sanzo.  
- Tiens en parlant de ça, où est ce fuckin' dread ? C'est une rupture de contrat, ça.  
- Bah, on le retrouvera ce soir, tu lui feras la leçon. »

Quoi ?! Agon ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait dans leur conversation ?  
Riku se rapprocha un peu plus et leur emboîta discrètement le pas quand Hiruma fit rouler son caisson jusqu'au local, hors du champ de vision du reste des joueurs et que Kid le suivit sans la moindre question.  
Il vit Shien sourire et tapoter la vitre de la prison du blond.

« C'est quand même pas pratique.  
- Bah, il faut juste que j'y reste jusqu'à ce soir.  
- S'il te plaît, Youichi.  
- Shien… j'ai dis non.»

Youi… c'était quoi ce bordel ? Ils s'appelaient par leur prénom en plus ?!  
Il entendit le démon soupirer quand Kid eut un de ses doux sourires et la vitre s'ouvrit un petit moment, pour échanger un chaste baiser.

« Pas plus fuckin' cowboy, sinon Agon va criser, tu le sais.  
- Il n'en saura jamais rien de toutes façons. »

Un petit rire de la part du quaterback de Deimon avant de refermer l'habitacle et reprendre le chemin du terrain.

La vache, un de ces délires… Son quaterback et celui des Devil Bats sortaient ensemble ? Avec ce taré d'Agon en prime ?  
Si ça c'était pas le truc le plus hallucinant qu'il ait jamais vu…

« Eh merde, encore un fuckin' gamin au courant. Pour un secret c'est devenu un putain de secret cette histoire… »

Riku se retourna promptement prêt à détaler, mais le grand brun le retint par le bras.

« Tu sauras garder le silence, Riku ? »

Le paisible sourire de son aîné lui fit d'emblée acquiescer.  
Mais c'est surtout celui du démon, et la vue de son M-16 sur le toit de son caisson qui le décidèrent pour de bon à se taire.


	22. Fou rire

**Uh ça faisait longtemps, désolée. **

**Bon un petit chapitre débile pour me faire pardonner... mais je suis sûre que ça s'est passé comme ça en vrai :p**

* * *

**Fou rire**

Cela faisait exactement 3 minutes et 54 secondes qu'Hiruma avait été pris d'un fou rire ce matin là.

Replaçons le contexte.

Amérique, tournoi international de Football Américain.  
Hiruma, Kid et Agon partageaient la même chambre d'hôtel entièrement loué pour l'équipe Japonaise.  
Et le championnat n'avait pas fait de cadeau au Dragon.

Japon VS Militaria.  
Vainqueur : Japon. Vaincus : Militaria. Et Agon en bonus.  
Tondu, rasé, un synonyme à votre convenance.  
Mais quelque soit le mot, il avait la même tête que son jumeau, si on excluait les lunettes. Et le démon lui avait fait amplement remarqué avec son plus large sourire – et c'était d'ailleurs le seul à en avoir eu le cran.

Mais ce n'était pourtant pas ça qui le faisait rire.

Le soir venu, ils étaient rentrés directement dans leur chambre, et pour évacuer la colère due à cet événement, le tight-end avait fait clairement comprendre à ses deux amants qu'il était prêt à inaugurer chaque meuble de la pièce avec eux.  
Mais Hiruma n'avait pu s'empêcher :

« Non. Pas envie d'avoir l'impression de me taper Unsui. »

Shien n'avait pu s'empêcher de pouffer, retenant son éclat de rire à grand' peine, et le quaterback des Devil Bats avait eu un sourire moqueur.

Alors Agon avait mis les voiles durant la nuit, sans que ses compagnons ne s'inquiètent. Enfin Kid était toujours un peu anxieux mais avec le Dragon, ce genre de comportement était assez fréquent.  
Qu'il découche n'avait rien de rare et puis, le connaissant, si des types venaient à s'en prendre à lui, ceux-ci se rendraient compte assez vite –sûrement pas assez d'ailleurs- qu'ils étaient foutrement mal tombés.  
Enfin…

Il avait sûrement dormi chez une nana du coin, parfaitement étrangère, se débrouillant comme il pouvait pour se faire comprendre, connaissant peu, voire pas, la langue de Shakespeare.  
En tous cas, il était revenu avec une dinde surmaquillée pendue à son bras, tandis que de l'autre il portait un sac, et tentait de se débarrasser de cette gonzesse un peu trop collante –et peinturlurée- à son goût.

Certes, ils en avaient tous deux, Shien et lui, mal aux côtes en le voyant arriver avec tout cet attirail.

Mais malgré tout, ce n'était pas ça qui le faisait autant rire.

Non.

Ce qui avait provoqué cette incontrôlable hilarité, c'était le contenu du susnommé sac que se trimballait Agon.  
Contenu avec lequel il se débattait donc ce matin, devant le miroir de la salle de bain, à côté d'un Kid trop ébahi pour s'esclaffer comme le faisait le blond, stoppé en plein rasage hebdomadaire.

Une perruque de dreadlocks brune qu'il essayait désespérément de fixer sur son crâne rasé.

Voilà ce pourquoi le démon avait les larmes aux yeux à force de se bidonner, depuis maintenant 6 minutes et 15 secondes…


	23. Maniaque

**Alors cette idée, elle m'est venue en imaginant ma prochaine colocation avec ma meilleure amie (elle est super ordonnée, je suis méga bordélique... qui va l'emporter? 8D) Et puis ça faisait longtemps que j'avais rien mis ici en plus, bouuuh désolée...**

**Bonne lecture ;x**

* * *

**Maniaque**

Il y avait un petit quelque chose qu'ils n'aimaient pas chez Shien. Plus exactement un petit quelque chose qu'ils haïssaient. Viscéralement. Un trait de caractère qui le différenciait largement d'eux.  
Kid était du genre… maniaque du plumeau.  
Dépoussiérer, nettoyer, balayer, laver… ah ça c'étaient bien les verbes qui lui plaisaient.

Mais le pire, c'était que cette manie s'étendait dans chaque recoin de leur appartement. Et quand ils disaient « chaque », ils parlaient aussi de…

« Putain… SHIEN ! »

Hiruma avait failli lâcher son ordinateur en rentrant dans sa chambre. SA chambre. Ce qui sous-entendait que son sol devait être jonché de magazines froissés, de casques à moitié défoncés par les coups, de ballons de football usés et d'armes à feu enrayées. Pour résumer, sa chambre devait être, pour qu'il réussisse à être en accord avec lui-même, parfaitement bordélique.  
Mais voilà qu'il avait redécouvert qu'il avait un bureau –précédemment planqué sous les monceaux de feuilles de tactiques et autres documents- et même un lit avec un matelas fait avec autre chose que des pages de revues sportives.

Un seul mot lui vint à l'esprit.  
Intolérable.

Le foutoir c'était son univers pour pouvoir réfléchir ! Jusque là ce fuckin' cowboy n'avait pas trop osé entrer chez lui pour faire un brin de ménage, et il s'en portait très bien. Mais voir sa chambre reluire et scintiller comme jamais lui avait filé un haut-le-cœur mémorable.  
Et puis ses oreilles trop pointues décelèrent une autre voix, séparée par deux murs s'il comptait bien.

« Enfoiré de tanche de… SHIEN ! »

Forcément, il ne s'était sûrement pas arrêté à sa chambre, trop galvanisé par avoir réussi sans se faire prendre à nettoyer LE lieu où s'entassait le plus de bazar proportionnellement à sa surface. Hiruma aimait construire en hauteur… Ses tours de papier en feuilles stratégiques devait faire pâlir le plus adroit constructeur de château de cartes de jalousie, fallait avouer.  
Alors la chambre d'Agon, peuh… du menu fretin.

Il était sorti à toute vitesse de ce lieu trop ordonné à son goût pour rejoindre son second amant. Il avait éclaté de rire à la vue de cette pièce –pourtant semblable à la sienne, après ce grand nettoyage- quand il avait vu les posters –purement machistes- auparavant accrochés à ses murs, soigneusement roulés reposant sur son bureau.

« Aaah, ça a dû l'agacer toutes ses filles sur papier glacé…  
- Qu'est-ce que ? Putain de démon est-ce que t'as vu ce qu'il a fait ?!  
- Gueule pas j'ai eu le droit à la même chose.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris bon Dieu ? »

Comme dit précédemment, Kid laissait en général leur chambre tranquilles, lieu d'intimité presque parfait. Il leur laissait une pièce à leur convenance qui n'était pas assailli régulièrement par un aspirateur, sachant très bien que le ménage et eux, ça faisait au moins quatorze.  
Mais alors qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser à commettre l'irréparable ?

« Ah, Youichi, Agon ! »

La douce voix de Kid, bien loin de les apaiser comme à son habitude, provoquèrent chez eux une certaine tension. Il se retournèrent lentement, comme deux fauves à l'affut, les yeux flamboyants.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Tu te fous de notre gueule ? commença Agon.  
- C'est quoi, _ça_ ? rugit presque le blond, un doigt pointé vers la chambre du dreadeux.  
- Oh ça… »

Le quaterback de Seibu rosit un peu, toussotant dans son poing.

« Je cherchais quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas trop où… alors je me suis dit que dans vos chambres, peut-être… mais c'était un tel boxon que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher… »

Ses deux compagnons soupirèrent, excédés.

« On te l'aurait cherché, pas la peine de mettre nos piaules sans dessus dessous, grogna le démon.  
- Sans dess… mais j'ai tout rangé !  
- Ouais, ben justement. C'est p'tet un bordel, mais un bordel organisé, fuckin' cowboy ! Où est-ce que t'as mis toutes mes feuilles tactiques… geint Hiruma, épuisé.  
- Trois premiers tiroirs de ton bureau.  
- Hein ? Ca rentre ?!  
- Bien sûr, avec un peu d'organisation. »

Le quaterback démoniaque se frotta le menton, en pleine réflexion, et Agon poussa une gueulante à son tour.

« Et mes lunettes ? Tu les a foutu où ?  
- Un étui par paire, dans ta table de nuit.  
- Un par paire ? T'as trouvé ça où ?!  
- Dans ton capharnaüm. Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait. »

Les deux compagnons grommelèrent de concert, sans remarquer que le sourire de Kid s'élargissait, amusé.

« Ca passe pour cette fois, mais ne remets plus les pieds là-dedans, gronda le blond, forcé de s'avouer vaincu.  
- Je pense que ça ne sera plus nécessaire, mmh ? »

Ses partenaires haussèrent un sourcil intrigué à cette phrase.

Et puis ils avaient compris au bout de quelques semaines. Parce que Kid avait été si prévoyant et ordonné, comme à son habitude, qu'il avait laissé sur chaque lit une note avec le nouvel emplacement de chaque chose, et qu'Hiruma comme Agon avaient fini par adopter ce système de rangement. Parce que c'était tellement plus pratique que de se prendre une pile de feuille sur la tronche en cherchant un document pour l'un, ou de remuer ciel et terre pour trouver la paire de lunette qui irait bien avec la chemise d'aujourd'hui pour l'autre.  
Et puis en plus, maintenant, ils n'étaient plus obligés de venir uniquement dans la chambre du grand brun pour passer la nuit à trois. Chacune pouvait convenir désormais, le lit étant toujours dégagé de feuilles ou de foutoir quelconque.

*****

« Au fait tu cherchais quoi quand t'es venu dans nos chambres ? demanda Hiruma, curieux.  
- De l'ordre. »

Le sourire narquois et amusé de ce fuckin' cowboy lui donna des envies de meurtre.


	24. Videz l'Historique

**Bon sang ça faisait longtemps °.° Mais ça va j'ai retrouvé quelques idées, ça repart! Pardon pour le retard TT**

**Au fait, ce titre est aussi un conseil XD**

* * *

**Videz l'historique**

Son tapotement frénétique sur son clavier s'arrêta un instant. Un très, très long instant. Hiruma venait d'ouvrir l'historique de son ordinateur pour retrouver le site qu'il consultait la veille, pour récolter ses informations habituelles sur les futures équipes à affronter pendant le tournoi inter-lycée de Football Américain. La routine quoi.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Alors de un, on avait touché à son ordinateur. De deux, on était apparemment allé sur des pages plus que déconseillées aux mineurs. De trois, le couillon qui avait fait ça avait aussi oublié de vider l'historique.

« Shien ! Ramène-toi !  
- Hein ? Mais…  
- MAINTENANT ! »

Il entendit de la vaisselle s'entrechoquer avec l'évier, et le brun arriva précipitamment, comme affolé.

« Il y a quelque chose de grave ?  
- Plutôt oui ! Tu serais pas allé sur mon ordi par hasard ? »

Le quaterback de Seibu haussa les épaules et hocha négativement la tête.

« Bah… non, pourquoi ?  
- D'accord, c'est bien ce que je pensais alors… Fuckin' dread !! »

Agon passa la tête par la porte du salon, visiblement agacé d'être dérangé pendant qu'il regardait la télévision.

« Qu'est-ce qui y a, tocard ?  
- Tu m'expliques les sites que je trouve sur mon historique ? »

Le dragon parut se raidir un peu.

« Quoi ? Quel genre ?  
- Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! rugit le démon.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu m'emmerdes, je fais ce que je veux.  
- C'est _mon_ ordi ! Quand j'ai besoin d'aller sur internet j'aimerais éviter de trouver ce genre de trucs !  
- 'tain, ce que tu peux être prude…  
- Ce n'est pas la question ! Explique-moi ce bordel !  
- C'est le fait que ce soit des sites hétéros qui te chagrine, avoue. »

Shien cru qu'Hiruma allait exploser, mais il réussit tout juste à se contrôler.

« Si tu as ce genre d'envie, tu seras adorable, ab-so-lu-ment adorable de faire ça sur un autre PC que le mien !!  
- J'vais pas m'en acheter un alors que y a le tien, tu crois quoi ?  
- Agon… » souffla dangereusement le blond.

Quand le capitaine de Deimon appelait leur amant par son prénom, Kid savait que ce n'était vraiment pas de bonne augure. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Hiruma dans un geste d'apaisement.

« Allez, allez, c'est pas si grave. Agon, faudra juste que t'oublie pas de masquer les preuves la prochaine fois, hein ? conseilla-t-il avec un doux sourire.  
- Parce que toi ça t'emmerde pas qu'il aille regarder des pu…  
- Youichi…  
- Des femmes de petite vertu, se corrigea-t-il avec un air agacé.  
- C'est son problème pas le notre, et ça s'arrête là.  
- Tu couches avec deux mecs et tu vas mater des nanas, j'y crois pas ça !  
- Je vérifie si j'ai pas fait d'erreur, c'est tout, rétorqua le Dragon  
- Que de la gueule ! Si t'en as marre de nous tu peux nous le dire plutôt que de… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Agon s'était rapidement dirigé vers lui d'un pas décidé pour lui voler un long baiser, presque violent.

« Là ! Bordel ça veut pas dire que c'est pas vous que je veux ! C'est que du virtuel ça, ça a aucun véritable intérêt, arrête de te monter le bourrichon, merde ! »

Shien soupira au langage fleuri de ses deux amants et se pencha sur l'ordinateur.

« Allez, allez, on oublie tout ça, et on ferme, c'est tout.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu… NON ! »

Le démon n'avait pas crié assez vite, et le brun avait déjà appuyé sur le bouton « power ».

« Mes données… SHIEN ! »

Le joueur de Shinryujii eut juste le temps de le ceinturer avant qu'il ne saute à la gorge de leur compagnon.

Il y avait des jours où Hiruma n'avait vraiment pas de chance avec ces deux là…


	25. Dragon en six lettres

**Non, moi non plus j'imagine pas Agon faire ça mais... enfin si puisque je l'ai écrit... mais bon c'est plus un délire qu'autre chose u__u Enfin bref amusez-vous bien!**

* * *

**Dragon en six lettres**

« Six lettres. »

Ca faisait toujours rire Hiruma ça, les après-midi libres où chacun se détendait à sa façon. Kid plongé dans un livre et lui en train de tapoter sur l'ordinateur pour chercher des informations sur un peu tout et n'importe quoi –oui, c'était sa manière de se détendre. Autant dire qu'il était zen en permanence, en fait.

Mais le loisir d'Agon, ça, il ne l'aurait jamais même seulement soupçonné.

« « Monstre », ça rentre pas. Ca fait sept. »

Agon cruciverbiste. L'énorme blague. Ce taré de Shinryujii avait un faible pour les mots croisés. Quand il avait apprit ça, Hiruma avait cru mourir asphyxié tant il riait.

« Essaye « guivre », suggéra le brun, tournant une page de son bouquin.  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils sont branché héroic-fantasy dans ce genre de bidule ?  
- Je sais pas, j'essaye de t'aider…  
- Ouais bah garde ça pour toi, tu seras gentil. »

Kid haussa les épaules et soupira, replongeant dans son livre, pendant qu'Agon mordillait le bout de son crayon, pensif.

Pour Shien, il avait toujours su que c'était les livres qui le passionnaient. Ca lui ressemblait tellement. Ce calme olympien était digne d'un bibliothécaire.

« Et « lézard », t'y as pensé ?  
- Tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ?  
- Oh bon, pardon. »

Par contre ce truc là c'était vraiment pas en accord avec le caractère du tight-end. Qui aurait cru qu'il aurait la patience de finir des grilles de mots fléchés, franchement ? Il avait l'impression de voir une vieille sur son fauteuil. Hiruma pouffa tout seul à cette pensée, se penchant un peu plus sur son portable.

« Quelque chose te fait marrer la tanche ? »

Il balaya imaginairement la question acide de son compagnon d'un revers de main, tapotant sur son clavier de l'autre.

« « Caïman », tenta encore Shien.  
- Putain mais c'est pas une liste de zoo que j'te demande ! D'ailleurs en fait, j't'ai rien demandé, ferme-la ! »

Le problème c'est que quand il ne trouvait pas quelque chose, il s'agaçait vite, et devenait rapidement irascible.

« Vous êtes nuls, moi j'ai trouvé tout de suite, lâcha le blond.  
- Ah ouais ? Vas-y, dis nous tout qu'on se marre ! »

Le démon se pencha pour que sa tête dépasse de derrière son écran.

« Simple, suffit de te regarder. « Dragon » en six lettres, c'est « mégère ». »

Kid ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement, et Agon se mit à vociférer de toutes ses forces contre le capitaine de Deimon.

Il n'empêchait, c'était bien ça.


	26. Cuisine

**Arf, un nouveau, il était temps...**

**Désolée pour mon absence, j'ai pas mal de trucs à faire en ce moment ^^ Bisous!**

* * *

**Cuisine**

« Sérieusement, oublie les études et ouvre un resto ! »

Shien regarda fixement son petit running-back, et Riku pointa sa fourchette vers lui de façon très accusatrice.

« Tu t'ennuies à longueur de journée dans ce bahut –à part pour les sessions de football bien sûr. Fais quelque chose de ça plutôt que de t'engluer ici !  
- Rikkun –le petit eut une grimace, avaient-ils tous besoin d'utiliser ce fichu surnom ?- je n'ai aucune envie de partir d'ici. Et puis même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas.  
- Mais tu cuisines comme un dieu, débile ! Si tu peux pas, demande une bourse, mais exploite ce don !»

Le quaterback eut un petit sourire et lui promit d'essayer. Enfin, juste pour que son cadet cesse de le harceler sur ce sujet et qu'il continue à dévorer le bentô qu'il lui avait ramené.

D'accord, objectivement, Kid cuisinait extrêmement bien. Une sorte de hobby qu'il s'était découvert en vivant seul, et l'entraînement, comme dans tout domaine, avait fait le reste. Mais bien entendu, lorsqu'il avait emménagé avec ses deux compagnons, il avait bien fallu que ce soit un jour à son tour de préparer le dîner. De toutes façons ils s'étaient vite rendu compte que c'était lui ou Hiruma qui devraient se tamponner le repas. Agon savait à peine comment préparer du riz –même dans l'autocuiseur, un comble.  
Et donc son talent avait vite été repéré par ses amants. Tant et si bien que c'était à lui de se mettre aux fourneaux tous les soirs, désormais. Mais bon, ça ne le gênait pas plus que ça.

Jusqu'à ce qu'Hiruma se mette en tête qu'il ne mangerait plus que les repas faits par Shien le midi aussi. D'où le panier-repas qu'il avait apporté à Riku ce matin là. Le petit adolescent était devenu en quelques sortes son témoin. Le démon était plus qu'exigeant, et il était toujours nécessaire que quelqu'un teste ses nouvelles idées.

Ce qui soulevait un autre problème. Si jamais les deux adolescents qui partageaient sa vie savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir ce genre de privilège, ils réduiraient l'impudent qui osait manger la même chose qu'eux en charpie.

Shien était sensé cuisiner pour eux, et eux seuls. D'où le fait qu'il disait toujours au grand frère spirituel de Sena qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer dans une école spécialisée là-dedans – ce n'était bien sûr pas une question d'argent, considérant son ascendance. Déjà qu'une personne goûtant à ses plats se devait d'être crucifiée dans l'instant, il n'imaginait même pas leur réaction devant une pièce remplie d'individus qui leur dérobaient cette exclusivité.

Le massacre en perspective.

« Ah ! Mince, désolé Rikkun, faut que j'y aille ! »

Riku n'eut pas le temps de protester que son aîné était déjà parti en quatrième vitesse, jetant son sac sur l'épaule, et lui piquant un onigiri pour la route. Et touuus les midis, c'était pareil. Il savait que le quaterback se dépêchait de filer au point de rendez-vous fixé avec ses deux compagnons, à égale distance de leur trois lycées, sinon Hiruma et Agon n'auraient pas leur déjeuner à temps et seraient d'humeur massacrante.  
Il le plaignait parfois…

Quand Kid arriva, le Dragon et le capitaine de Deimon l'attendaient, juché en haut d'un muret pour le premier, assis par terre et adossé au grillage pour le second.

« T'en as mis un temps, releva le démon.  
- J'ai la dalle ! » jappa Agon

Shien eut un rire et leur tendit les deux boîtes amoureusement remplies de mets délicieux, comme d'habitude. Il se contentait de les regarder manger, mâchonnant l'onigiri pris à Riku. Lui, ça lui suffisait.  
Et voir le visage d'Hiruma s'adoucir un tant soit peu, incapable de rester insensible à ces goûts exquis, ou entendre Agon grommeler que « ça aurait pu être meilleur » pour dissimuler le fait qu'il se régalait, ça aussi, ça lui suffisait.

Parce que cuisiner, il ne faisait ça que pour ceux qu'il aimait, et principalement ces deux là.

Pas besoins d'être un chef cinq étoiles pour ça.


End file.
